Milkshake
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel likes milkshakes. He likes them so much that he skips out on making his boyfriend flower so that he can have one. But when there is no milk left and he has to go buy more, what happens when he meets a strange man whose glance stops him cold?
1. Abduction

Dissing The claimed- Don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't have any strawberry milkshakes. But you could always give me some!

A/N: Don't ask me where the title comes from. It is entirely random. But read ahead anyway. It will make me happy. But this story is getting away from my happy side again, I have slipped back to the angsty side. Tell me whether or not I do good, kay!

He was normal; average; mundane. He got top marks and didn't do drugs. He was your run-of-the-mill teenager. A teenager that loved sharing strawberry milkshakes with his boyfriend of two years, Roxas. He had loyal friends who had been with him since the beginning. His parents were hard-working and made ends meet. He was happy. Everything was fine; perfect even. Until the night everything was stolen away.

_Damn milkshakes. That's the last time I ever have one of _those_._

-

**"Aaaaxeeel!** Come on! You'll miss the fireworks!" a worried blonde cried grabbing the red-heads hand and dragging him over to a large rock that stood out in the open of the beach and clambered on, sitting next to a second blonde who was being held by a blue haired boy. He was only a boy; not quite a man; not yet anyways.

"You know, I find it weird that they decided to have fireworks for us this year. What was so special about our class?" Axel mumbled, pulling Roxas down on his lap.

"I think they are just going to be so sad to see such brilliant minds leaving. I mean, you and Zexion were the best students Twilight Town High had ever seen," Demyx bragged earning a small peck on the cheek from his boyfriend. Axel was in the process of trying to shove the taller of blondes down off the rock when two more boys came to meet them.

"Of course you guys found the best spot possible," a voice chimed musically from behind them. Roxas spun around and was face-to-face with his brother and _his _boyfriend, Riku.

"Well, duh! You have to get the best spot so you can watch your graduation fireworks in style," Axel laughed, edging closer to Demyx and Zexion to make room for the newcomers. A tiny girl was visible on a small stage where a band had just been playing, microphone in hand. "Yeah! Namine!"

"I know how great this year has been and I know how much you all just want me to shut up so the fireworks will start. Well, I guess you get you wish. Hit it Cid."

As the words echoed out across the beach, a bang could be heard as the first bright rocket took flight and soared forth into the sky, bursting in multi-colored plumes of sparks. The crowd oooohed and ahhhhed at the spectacles but as the last was thrown into the sky, Axel took Roxas' face in his hand and placed his lips on the blondes.

-

**He was there**, all for my taking. But not yet. I must wait for a better moment. There are too many people here tonight.

I almost groaned with suppressed rage and jealousy as I watched him take that revolting _child_ in his arms, molesting him in the way that he did. I started as the blue-haired one turned to glare into the bushes that I was hiding in but I let out an almost audible sigh of relief when the blonde in his lap took his attention away from me, saying; "What is it Zexion? Something bugging you?"

The blue-haired boy, Zexion, glanced for a second more, almost locking with my eyes as if he knew I was there before replying. "No, it's nothing."

It was always nothing. I chuckled. It was almost as if this were a movie or a story or something of the like. The people in movies were always so dumb and oblivious. Why did they never follow their instincts and flee when they have their chance. But that was good for me. It would mean less legwork, for sure.

-

"**I think we should go out** for supper, all eight of us, and celebrate!" Demyx cheered as Namine and her sister, Kairi joined the group after the show. They decided on going to get pizza. Not really the fanciest of foods on such a glorious and free night, but it would do. Besides, who doesn't love pizza?

Roxas opted to go back to Axel's after supper as the red-head's parents were working really late after they took the afternoon off to watch the ceremony. Axel carried Roxas in bridal style and brought him up to his room, sprawling the smaller boy out on his bed. Reaching over his pillow, the red-head pulled out a single, thorn-less rose and presented it to the blonde before capturing his lips in a kiss. He took advantage of the surprise as his slipped his tongue through the perfect lips. He won the battle of tongues and slowly moved his mouth down Roxas' jaw bone, travelling slowly and seductively. He bit and nipped at the blondes tender neck and smirked at the moan that emitted. He slithered one of his long, nibble fingers down and unbuttoned the smaller boys jeans, edging them down slowly. He ran his tongue down the blondes collar bone then sat up.

"You know what?" the redhead asked a gasping blonde. When he received no answer but a mild, pleading, angry look he smirked again, pecking the boy swiftly on the cheek before swinging off him. "I have a very strong craving for a strawberry milkshake right now. I'll be right back, Roxy, so don't worry. I'll administer to _that,_" he pointed to the bulge that had formed in Roxas' boxers. "when I get back."

He smirked and disappeared out the door before Roxas could protest. The blonde sat in need, twirling the rose around in his hand for a few minutes before he heard the audible groan and Axel's voice floated up from the kitchen below.

"Damn! Out of milk. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops! Sorry, Roxy! Love you!"

The sound of a door opening made Roxas realize after a while what had just happened. He was being stood up just as his boyfriend seemed to be ready to go all the way for once. He groaned and spun around so that his head was resting on the pillow. He waited the intended ten minutes but his eyes began to fall and he was soon asleep, draped across the bed, the rose still in his hand.

A door clicked open at three in the morning, but that didn't even make the blonde stir.

-

He opened the fridge after setting everything else up on the counter. Looking about her groaned loudly, sure that the blonde could hear him. He slipped on his boots and long black overcoat before calling out to his lover. "Damn! Out of milk. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops! Sorry, Roxy! Love you!"

The night air was warm but still had the slight chill of spring. He stopped for a moment, wondering if there was even a store open this hour of the night but remembered the small little corner store a block away. He set off at a brisk walk, not meeting anyone on his travels except for a man with bright blonde hair and goatee that stared at him with something strange on his face as they passed on the sidewalk. Was that a look of lust? Longing? Axel shuddered at the thought and drew his coat closer, putting the man out of his mind. But those eyes. There just wasn't something right about them. The way those blue orbs dug into him with whatever it was they were hiding. He made it to the store and noticed the hours, sighing as he stepped in.

"Hey, Marluxia. Sorry I had to come so late. You don't mind?" he asked, addressing the pink haired man behind the counter who smirked as he caught sight of the red-head.

"Out of milk again? Man, you sure do have weird urges," he said, flipping the page of the magazine he was reading. Axel laughed and grabbed a carton of milk out of the small fridge, pulling out the right amount of money as he went. "So, what even has you up this late? Shouldn't you be off drunk sound asleep in bed?"

Axel laughed again, smirking. "You and your stereotypes, Marly. Just because you were the class drunk, doesn't mean that everyone after you needs to be. Don't look at me like that. I have Roxas at home and he is about to realize how good I can be."

"How good you say you are. But can Axel the Sex Machine hold up to his name?"

"Oh, you know first hand how good I am." Axel smirked at the reaction he got from the cashier.

"Get outta here before I raise the price on ya!"

Axel ducked out of the store before Marluxia could get at him. Of course he could hold up his name. Someone as famous as Marluxia had taught him all he knew, after all. With a smile placed firmly on his face and all thoughts of the creepy blonde out of his mind, Axel began the short journey home.

He walked by the dark alley, with his apartment in sight, and let out a gasp as he felt hands grabbing him, covering his face and nose with a foul smelling rag. He tried to fight but knew even before things went hazy that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon, let alone be in a fighting mode with the headache that would come from such a horrible smell. Sometimes Axel hated being as educated as he was.

--

TBC

--

A/N: OH MY GOD! What happened to Axel?! Why did he stop and need a milkshake? Marluxia isn't a virgin?! Find out the answers and more in the chapters to come.

This story came to me while I was out for a walk. It was scary. A man in a van started slowing down when he caught sight of me and I thought for sure that he had a rag of Ruffies somewhere in that van so I pulled my pup closer to me but thank god he didn't stop. It was terrifying.

So, You want to know what happens next chapter? The faster you review, the faster it will be up. I wanna try to break the 50 review mark for this story, so make that dream a reality! You will receive cookies if you do! Love you all!

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	2. Searching For Ghosts In Dark Alleys

**A/N: Okay, I know that I am updating rather slow for what I normally do, but that is because this plot is more suspenseful then what I have done recently so I want you guys to actually long to read it. I also want to give time for more reviewers! If it takes a realy, really long time for me to update it is because I am hanging with Sarah! XD Love you all for all the support so far! Love you!**

**I almost yelled out **with my delight at seeing him walking towards me, his slim body cutting through the chilly air. But yelling was not in my nature so I settled for staring as we passed each other, my eyes filling with the emotions I held for him. I watched the slight shudder tremble through his body and felt a little ... crushed. Did I repulse him so? No, I doubted it. It was probably just a breeze. He didn't look back which was just as well as I slipped into one of the only allies between his destination and his house. Of course I knew he was going out to get milk. It was I that had gone and emptied it on him, knowing full well that he would be craving one of his milkshakes.

Was it wrong that I knew so much about him? I think not. I believe nothing is ever wrong about my actions. Doubt in ones actions leads to doubts in ones self. And that is not a very fun way to live. Especially for a gambler like my self. But tonight I left nothing to chance. I pulled out a cloth from my pocket and drenched it in chloroform as I heard the laughter from the store and soon the ringing of the bell, meaning the door had opened once again and my 'prey', as some people would call him, slipped out and made his way back. I waited for him to pass before reaching out and dragging him back.

A hand for his mouth that held the cloth and an arm to rap around his waste lest he fall and hurt himself. He gasped and I barely got to see the look of terror that spread across his face before he relaxed, the drug taking affect. I hauled him up onto my shoulder and brought him out the other end of the dark street and into the waiting half-ton truck. I buckled him in and moved around to the drivers side, placing the key in the ignition and starting the vehicle.

-

**He blinked a couple times**, trying to force himself to wake up more fully. Just as he predicted, his head was pounding and he had a horrendous taste in his mouth. His fingers twitched as he regained feeling in them and he realized in numbness that his wrists were shackled, a short chain connecting them to the wall. He noticed the glass of clear liquid and reached for it, not caring at this point what it was and brought it up to his face. It didn't have an odour so he stuck his tongue out. It tasted like water. But was it?

"Don't worry. I brought it so that you could wash out the bad taste in your mouth," a voice stated calmly from a chair in a dark corner of the small room that Axel had found himself in. He jumped, almost spilling the liquid over himself as recognition dawned bright on his face.

"You!" he hissed and almost gagged. His voice was hoarse as though he had screamed for a while. He took a gulp of the soothing water and continued to glare at the blonde man who had a smile played across his menacing features. A look of mock sadness replaced the smile.

"Oh Axel, don't glare at me as though I am the enemy. I only brought you here for your own _safety_." The last word was a chuckle, as if the man didn't believe his own words. He was shuffling a deck of playing cards, making them whiz through his fingers like shadows.

"My safety? What the hell am I endanger of? Perverts like you?" Axel spit, making the mans face contort with mild rage. He stood, the cards being shot into his pocket. Axel realized dully that he was wearing the same type of coat that he had on. Or that he used to have on. He looked down the length of his body and noticed that he was in nothing but his black boxers. The man stepped closer and back handed him across the face before bringing his own mug down to meet the red-heads gaze.

"Do not ever talk to me like that again, clear?"

"W-where am I?" Axel asked, ignoring the man. "Who are you?"

"Name's Luxord," Luxord smirked. "And this is the bad day room."

"What? Bad day room? What do you mean?!"

"All in good time, Axel. But as for now, get some rest. I wouldn't want you to be too tired before I really get a crack at you. I like the ones that can still fight back."

With that, Luxord exited by a door opposite Axel and he heard the distinguished sound of a lock clicking into place. Axel could feel his stomach sinking. He never did get that milkshake.

-

**He rolled over in his uneasy sleep**, gripping the sheets as his nightmare rose to its peek and he felt something gripping his shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Roxas? Roxas, get up!"

The blonde blinked his eyes a few times as they adjusted to the faint sun peeking through the blinds. He focused his sights on the woman who had awoken him and he shot up, looking around, his hand going over to the spot he knew Axel to be. But he wasn't there; not this morning.

"Where's Axel?" he asked, looking at her large eyes; Axel's eyes. She shook her head and he could tell that something was wrong. "Tifa, where is he?"

"You mean you don't know?! But he has the milkshake things all ready."

Tears had come to her eyes in her desperation. Memories of the night previous started drifting into Roxas' mind. Milkshakes? Axel had wanted a milkshake, but ...

"He went out to get milk last night. Didn't he come back?"

He didn't need the slight shake of the head that she gave him as he jumped out of bed and raced over to his pile of clothes, pulling them on sloppily as he ran down the stairs and out the front door. He could have broken a world record in the hundred meter dash as he burst through the door of the small store, setting off the chime and skidding to a halt in front of a disgruntled Marluxia.

"What's your problem, kid? I could have-" Marluxia started but was cut off by the blonde.

"Where is he? He was supposed to come here last night! Where is he, Mar?!" He cried out, pounding on the counter, making an elderly woman look over in shock.

"Who? Axe? He was by last night. Speaking of which, did he live up to his name?"

"How would I know?! He said he was coming here for milk and he hasn't been back! Where the fuck is he, Marluxia?!"

The elderly woman pulled at her shawl in disgust and hobbled out muttering something like 'Those kids and their fancy language. In my day .." Marluxia stared at him, pink-contacted eyes glazing.

"He didn't go home?"

"Fuck. Call the police!"

-

"Roxas? Did you have any luck?"

Tears were making a stream down the blondes face as he heard the sirens pull up outside the door. Tifa gaped at him as an officer stepped out and walked up the few steps behind Roxas.

"Hello, I am Officer Strife and I was informed that there is a boy who went missing around one o'clock this morning. Is that true?"

"No! No! NO! My baby! AXEL!" Tifa cried out, falling to the floor, sobbing. Roxas moved over to her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder, nodding slightly.

"We will need some more information, if you don't mind. You are the one that called?" Strife asked Roxas, stepping towards him as the smaller blonde guided Tifa onto the couch, gesturing for the blonde cop to follow.

"He just went out for some milk. Some fucking milk. ..." Roxas explained as much as he could to the patient man, pulling himself together.

-

**I walked up the dark stairs**, smiling slightly, shuffling the deck again. He was just what I knew he would be; fierce and to the point. I moved silently stopping in the kitchen before heading farther up the stairs, into the good day room, laying out on the small couch and flicking on the television, only to be met with a large picture of Axel dominating the screen. I sighed before turning it off again, putting a hand to my forehead. A small knock on the door made me snap to attention.

"Luxord, sir? Anything you need?"

"Advil would be good. And find me the boys number. I need to make a call."

"Anything else?"

"No, Vexen, that is all."

The blonde man left the room as quietly as he had come, shutting the door. Not exactly when I had planned to inform them but there was no way that I would let them find me. I just got the boy in my grasp. I wouldn't let him go that easily. I went over to my computer, plugging in the voice synthesizer as Vexen returned with the number and pills. I dialled the number shortly and almost chuckled when I heard the voice of a distressed woman answer.

-

**His body was already writhing**, trying desperately to break free. His ass had fallen asleep long ago from sitting on the cold, hard ground. His throat was still too hoarse to scream out and he knew that even if he could it would be futile. No one would be able to hear him; not one person would be there to save him. He heard the lock click open and the blonde man, Luxord, reappeared, holding a phone with a strange microphone type machine plugged into it. Luxord smirked as a faint screaming could be heard.

"Here, Tifa. So that you know your son is still alive, hear his voice," Luxord mocked, holding the phone out to me. I stared at him for a moment and watched the smirk that spread across his face. He leaned in close to my ear, holding the phone away so that my mother wouldn't be able to hear. "Go ahead. Tell her everything. Or nothing. It is up to you. But, no matter what you say, you won't be leaving any time soon."

He pressed the phone to my ear and my heart broke as I heard her sobbing.

"M-mom?"

"… Axel? Axel?! It's you! It's really you! Are you okay?"

His mind began to whirl.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Do you know what is going on?"

"A man stole you away, Axel! Don't you know that?! He is forbidding us to look for you! Are you sure you are okay?! Nothing hurt or broken?"

"N-no, I just have a really bad head ache. Is Roxas there? I want to talk to him."

There was a brief silence where the phone was being passed around and it finally made it to Roxas' awaiting ear.

"Axel!"

The blondes voice brought tears to Axel's eyes. "Rox, hey. Calm down, okay. I promise I'll be okay. I'm so sorry though! If it weren't for my damn milkshakes, I wouldn't have left you! I could have had you and I stopped for a fuckin milkshake! I'm so sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry! Roxas, please forgive me!"

The phone was snapped away from the red-head's ear before the blonde could answer and Luxord began again.

"You see. Nothing wrong with him. If you want it to stay that way, you will make them quit their search. I have my sources, so don't even try going behind my back. Not unless you want your precious Axel to be in pieces the next time you see him."

He hung up and set the phone over on the chair before moving back over to Axel and stroking his cheek softly, making Axel look away from him pointedly. He noticed with a stab to his stomach that there was a second pair of handcuffs beside him. Looking around he noticed a third set on his other side.

"Sick fuck. How many other Axel's have there been? How many more are there to come?"

--

TBC

--

A/N: Axel asks a very good question. How many have there been? How many to come? Find out if you review! XP! If you have any comments or questions or suggestions, be free to review/pm me. I love it when I get pm's! It makes me feel special! And so do reviews! XD Love you all! Cookies for reviewers!

Tootles! V

XbuttonsX


	3. Even With His Smarts, He Fails

**A/N: Love all! Another chapter is here for you! I think it got rather long for what I'm used to. I think. I had an attack the other day because someone alerted my story but didn't review. I mean, I should be used to that by now. But I was in a very crabby mood. So I am apologizing again. I still feel horrible about that, Moliski! -cries- Reno is introduced in this chapter. XD But that isn't a good thing. O.o. I don't know what happened to his mom. She was supposed to be right the bitch and she is at first but then she gets too nice. I am very confused about the character change! I don't hate blonde's. I just put that line in for kicks. You will get it, though. I hope! XD haha Well, I have stalled you long enough. On to the chapter!**

**He head-banged his way across his room,** red locks swishing around to the heavy metal blasting from a stereo on the corner of his bookshelf.

"Reno! Shut that god-damned racket off and get your ass down here!" the boy's mother shouted above the heavy bass and Reno, grumbling, complied. Hitting the power button, the red-head stomped down the stairs to find his mother in the kitchen.

"What'd you want, yo?" he asked, picking up an apple and tossing it from hand to hand casually before taking it in between his teeth and crunching off a chunk. His mother turned to face him with a clearly fake smile plastered across her lips.

"Sweetie, we need more milk. Would you go get us some? Grab five dollars from my purse. You can keep the change and maybe buy yourself a chocolate bar or something. Thank you!" She thanked in her sweetest voice possible. Reno sighed but went over and grabbed a crisp five dollar bill, heading for the door. "Oh, and Reno?" she waited for him to hum to show his attention. "I love you."

"Love you too, yo."

It wasn't that long of a walk to the small little convenience store run by a man with shocking pink hair. Before entering, Reno looked up and noticed a small blonde boy sitting on the porch step of the house straight down the road. He couldn't help but notice how sad and desperate the boy looked and it clicked somewhere in the back of his mind that that was the house that the abducted red-head had lived. He shuddered at the thought of using past tense but could he help it? He knew Axel, but only enough to nod politely passing on the street. He was a few years younger and belonged to a different social-code then the older red-head. Everyone looked up to Axel; everyone loved him. But Reno was in the outcast group, painting his nails and wearing eyeliner with skinny jeans. He was just too different from Axel. The blonde looked up as he felt eyes on him and he glared at Reno as if to growl 'If you don't have any news about Axel, then leave me be.'

"Oh, hey Reno," Marluxia greeted the red-head as he stood in the door step. He had a very bad sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach as he smirked and waved, moving over to get the milk just as Axel had five nights previous. He grabbed a Mars bar and set the items on the counter as the bell rang with the door opening again. A chill ran down Reno's spine as he felt eyes on him, holding out the bill for Marluxia. "Pretty sad news on Axel, I'm afraid. Have you heard?"

"Yeah. Wasn't he last seen here?"

"Unfortunately. The cops think that I have something to do with it. I would rather see myself dead then harm coming to the poor soul."

"I heard he would most likely be found dead in a ditch somewhere at this point," a voice from behind the red-head spoke up, a box of strawberries in his grasp. Reno felt that chill run through him again.

"That is a horrible thing to say! How could you?!" Marluxia gasped as Reno stepped aside, letting the rude blonde man go ahead of him.

"What do I care? He probably just crossed the wrong people. Besides, he was obviously trying to set some sort of rebellion with that atrocious red hair!"

"What's the matter with red hair, yo?! Mine's natural! I'm ... I'm not rebellious with my hair!"

"Nor am I! I like my hair. And I liked Axel's too! Reno has a point. Just because your hair is a bizarre color doesn't mean that you are trying to set an example! Most people would say that blonde on a man is ridiculous. And it makes them look gay!"

The blonde looked taken aback by this last statement and snatched up his strawberries and stormed off. Before leaving however, he glanced down at the red head, his eyes blazing with multiple emotions. Reno felt himself shudder again and looked down at his feet as the man passed.

"The nerve of some people. How dare he talk so badly about others like he is better then us?!" Marluxia growled before the bell stopped tolling. Reno glanced up for a second before backing towards the door.

"I-I should get going. Don't want my mom to start worrying, yo."

Reno's head looked like it was on a swivel as he twitched his eyes about him, looking like a startled rabbit. He all but ran back to his house, feeling those eyes on him the entire time. He kept glancing over his shoulder until he managed to get in through the door, panting slightly. There was something not right about that blonde nightmare.

-

**Reno.**

I etch his name into my memory as I creep in behind him, watching carefully as he slips away, running from my unseen presence. We both know where I am and we both know my intent, but I scold myself. Not yet. I mustn't take on another boy before I break the first. I haven't even given poor Axel a bad day yet. Not that he has seen the good day room, just that I haven't brought myself to hurt him right at this moment. No need to spoil his beauty right now.

I jumped into my truck and raced off to the said red-head, eager to show him how evil I could be.

-

**Slinking up to his room after giving the milk to his mother**, Reno peeked out of his window just in time to see a black Chevy streaking away down the street, turning onto the main road. He shuddered before closing the blinds hastily, sighing as he shoved his earphones in, turning up the volume. Flopping back onto his bed, thoughts of Axel broke through the wise words of The Academy Is... as they tell him that his _bedroom behaviour was never more then checkmarks on bedposts._ He sighed, wondering dully if he will be the next one that disappears from the world. He flicked on the television facing his bed and was met with a woman asking if anyone had any more leads on the missing boy, his name scrawled across a graduation picture, smiling a long-forgotten smile.

"If you have any information, we would like to know about it. Axel's parents and friends are really worried about him and hope for his safety. In other news, the great Opera star, Aerial, has lost her voice and is unable to go on in her lead roll of Wicked. It's a shame ..."

Reno turned the television off, disgusted, as a ball of emotion welled up inside him. He hated knowing what would happen before it did. But he vowed right there that he would never end up like the boy down the road. He wouldn't be so foolish as to go for milk at one in the morning or whenever the idiot had.

He couldn't help but wonder if his parents and friends would care as much as everyone did for Axel if he were every taken.

-

**Everything hurt and he felt as though his stomach was going to split open. **Five days and he had yet to eat. He had been brought water but that was it. He shifted uneasily, his wrists chaffing slightly in the cool metal handcuffs that were yet to be unlocked. He groaned as fire shot up his arms.

The lock twitched and jerked as someone on the other side twisted it and opened the door, a tray of sweet-smelling foods in hand. Luxord smirked as Axel's eyes grew wide and his mouth watered despite himself.

"Axel is hungry? I have food for him. Will he behave?" Luxord's voice was falsely innocent as he strolled over, his cloak trailing on the cement, hauling the chair over with a switch of the foot. Axel sat up a bit straighter, as much as he could for being so worn out. Luxord grasped his chin in one nimble hand and it took everything the red-head had not to pull away. He would do so much for food right now. He could feel that he had already lost a few pounds. So they sat, Luxord feeding Axel like an infant and Axel lapping it up greedily, like he had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. When they finished, Axel cowered back, not willing to have Luxord's touch defile him any more then it already had which made Luxord chuckle.

"So, Axel. You remember what I said about Good and Bad days here?"

Axel shuddered. How could he forget?

"I think you have been through enough for you to qualify to try to get a good day. You feel up to it?"

A groan. Was he up to it? Could he possibly be able to take Luxord the gambler on in a game of chance? His life was riding on this, he knew. He could feel his lungs beginning to heave; feel his breathing quicken. Hyperventilation wasn't good for someone so weak and he began to feel like he was suffocating, drowning.

"Fine."

It was less then a whisper, more of one of his many quick, sporadic breaths. Luxord smirked at the reaction he had coaxed from the boy as he took out the deck of cards almost from thin air. The game of chance? Blackjack. Axel failed at blackjack. He just didn't know when to quit. Get to twenty? He'd say hit me and get a two. He had horrible luck which would explain the hyperventilation.

Axel played through, his mind reeling and twisting around on the concept of the game. He barely even understood the rules, let alone having the nerves to play under that type of pressure. He hesitantly made his last call, wincing slightly when Luxord gave out a short laugh, signifying the red-head's loss. Axel drew his knees up to his chest as Luxord began to laugh in his cruel manor.

"It seems that blackjack isn't your game, Axel. Guess you get to have a bad day today."

"N-no, p-please. D-don't." He was disgusted at how pathetic he sounded as the older man ran a finger down his cheek, trailing it down his neck and across his chest, down to his navel which made the bile rise in his throat. He wouldn't be able to take it. He cried out as he felt Luxord on top of him, straddling him, licking at exposed spots on his neck, tickling behind his ear.

-

**Gasping for breath,** the red-head woke with a start, eyes growing wide in the moonlight drifting in through his window. He felt violated after his dream and he had to feel at his wrists to make sure the shackles weren't still attached to him.

_It was just a dream, Reno. Nothing more then a dream. It was just because you saw that creepy man at the store today, yo. _

Reno couldn't stand staying wrapped up under the blankets in his warm bed so swung his legs out to lay his feet onto the floor, sitting for a minute just in his boxers before moving off to the bathroom to relieve himself. He trudged down the stairs, into the kitchen, opening the fridge door. Scanning for a minute, he sighed, standing back up to his full height and almost had a heart attack when he thought he saw someone gazing in at him from the door but just dismissed it as paranoia. He finally decided on grabbing a root beer bottle from the cupboard and going into the den to watch some television. He was staring straight at the woman who cared so little about Axel while she did her one o'clock report. He grumbled as he found the remote, switching it to some late-night comedy. His lids grew heavy as he lay there, staring blankly at the TV when he should have been doubled over with laughter.

Slowly; very slowly; he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

-

"Reno, hun. Wake up dear."

Reno started as he felt hands on his shoulders but calmed when he realized he was staring up at his mothers face. He gave a grunt to let her know he was awake so she continued;

"I have to go to work today. I don't know how late I will be, but I have supper all made for you. Take care of yourself. See you when I get home." And with a kiss to the forehead she was out the door. He groaned loudly, not liking the prospect of being left alone. Mentally slapping himself, he decided to go to the kitchen and fix up some breakfast. He jumped when he thought he heard the door open but, again, just thought he was dreaming it.

-

**Pain riddled through his body, **causing him to moan pitifully, curling into the best ball he could without sending more waves of pain down his bottom. The door opened yet again, but he didn't even want to look at the men, afraid that if he did the food from hours previous wouldn't be in his stomach anymore. He felt Luxord grab at him, then heard a sound he didn't think he would hear; a metallic click and the shackles falling to the ground. He was pulled roughly to his feet and Luxord half pushed, half dragged him up the stairs and into a second room. He could just make out a couch, bed and small TV with another door leading from it on the right hand side. He was shoved down onto the floor and had the distinct feeling that Luxord was going to rape him again but the blonde man just turned and exited, locking the door behind him.

"Why did you put him in the good day room?"

"I'm getting the other boy today. I don't care what you say; don't care if it is too early. And I want that fool Marluxia dead. He insulted me."

The words made Axel stop, freezing to the spot. Marluxia? He had a burst of energy, jumping to the door, temporarily forgetting his pain as he began pounding on the hard wood.

"Fuck off, boy. What the hell do you want?!"

"Don't you dare kill Marluxia, you bastard! Do and I will hurt you!"

Axel slumped down in tears as all he got for a reply was a cruel laugh as Luxord slipped away into the morning, off to do some horrible deed.

--

TBC

--

A/N: What will happen to Marluxia and why is Reno so paranoid? I think I would be too though if someone like Luxord stared at me like that. Got any questions or comments? Go ahead and talk to me. I like it! And the song that Reno was listening to is Checkmarks by The Academy Is... I love them! I was introduced to them by Sarah (shadow-of-a-demon) who found them by searching YouTube! Gotta love YouTube! Anyways, love you all, love you more for reviews! I think that there will be a lot more of our favorite red-head's friends next time. Maybe Reno will have his friends show up too. But I don't know any of Reno's friends! hahaha. I ask myself why I even write about people that I know nothing about. -shakes head in self-loathing-

Tootles!

XbuttonsX


	4. What Goes Bump In the Night?

**A/N: Hello all. Back for another chapter? Well, if you are, you are in luck! XD Don't ask me who Chad is. He is some random character I made up. But don't worry. It was just me having a tough time to get a character that people might not mind if bad things happened to them. I think I have something wrong with my email because half the time I don't get your reviews. So if a review reply is late getting to you, blame my email, not my tardiness. Oh, and I might not be able to update for a while. I have a lot of things going on this weekend! XD SIMPLE PLAN IS COMING! THEY ARE HERE SATURDAY! I AM SO PUMPED! YAY! But my saying that might let you know where I live. Shame on you, stalkers. Hahaha. Kidding! (YAY! Poor Kiddo!)**

**I reached the twenty mark! So proud! My next goal is to be on the favorite author list of thirty people! XD I love setting my sights high. But then again, it took me forever just to make it to twenty! Let's see how long my new goal takes!**

**Random Splurge I was just wondering: If the rolls were reversed and Axel was torturing/kidnapping/raping, would you still be on his side? Or would you go to the defence of poor Luxord who would be the victim? Would you end up declaring war on Axel? Go so far as to hate him for what he is doing like I know most of you are hating Luxord now. Well, just wonderin'. So if you got an answer, drop me a line and we can have long talks about it! I love getting on a roll! hahha.**

**Thank you Rose for helping me with the name. Even if it was my bouncing names and hair colors off you! **

**()()()()()()()()()**

**"Hello Reno!"**

Reno felt his body seize up as he noticed for the first time that someone was staring at him from the entrance to the kitchen. The voice was familiar so he turned around slowly but sighed in relief as he laid eyes upon his friend.

"Chad, yo! Don't do that! And what are you doing here? Do you not know how to knock?" Reno grumbled, digging his spoon into his Lucky Charms. Chad laughed, coming over and putting an arm around Reno's shoulders, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Reno tried to scooch away but was held still in the firm arms of the blonde.

"Aww, what? Don't want to spend time with me? I'm not good enough for you this morning?"

Reno grumbled, being pulled into the hug.

"I was walking around and I saw your mom leaving for work. She said that you were up if I wanted to go say hi. There, better now?"

"Sorry, yo. I have been really jumpy lately. Thinking too much about Axel, I guess," Reno sighed, leaning his head back on the taller blonde's shoulder. He felt a chin being placed in his red spikes until Chad pulled away from him for a moment, a crooked smile placed upon his lips as his brown eyes twinkled in the early morning.

"I gotta pee. Okay if I use the bathroom?"

"Uh... yeah, sure."

Chad disappeared from sight, up the stairs and into the small little bathroom. Reno had just sat down to enjoy his magical marshmallows when he heard the door creak open yet again.

-

**I pulled up to the curb a few houses away from the store, **not needing my truck to be seen right outside of a murder scene, when I saw a small blue car pulling out of the driveway of what I knew to be Reno's house and a blonde boy I didn't recognize walking up the steps, not even hesitating while opening the door. Something in the pit of my stomach boiled and I decided to pull up closer. I stepped out after pulling away the keys and shoved them into my pocket as I made my way to the house.

The door was still opened a crack and I tried to listen. All I heard was a chair being pulled out as heavy foot-falls walked up the stairs. My breath hitched slightly as the door made a creak against the weight of me pressing on it. Deciding that if Reno was able to hear that, that I should move quickly in order to catch him. I fingered the gun in my right-hand pocket and latched onto it.

"Hello, Reno," I hiss as I move in closer, spotting him sitting there, his back towards me. He swirled around to find himself staring down the barrel of the gun.

-

**He swished his pink hair out of his eyes,** flicking, once again, through that magazine. Business was slow this time of morning so Marluxia looked up when he heard the chime and was faced with a blonde looking at him with big, blue eyes. He closed the magazine and set it down on the counter, eyeing the boy up.

"Hey, Roxas. Isn't this a little early to be out?"

The blonde looked up at him, a pout etched on his lips. "Oh well. Not like I would care if something bad happened to me. Axel's gone. And I doubt he will be coming back. Even the damn news caster agrees. Stupid bitch."

"Don't have that attitude, Rox. Axel will be back. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever. Be naive. He's been gone for a week. If you are gone a week, you are dead."

"He hasn't been gone a week yet."

"Okay, fine. Six and a half days. A whole lot of difference there, Marluxia," the blonde chided sarcastically, placing a 'cookies and crème' chocolate bar on the counter.

"Roxas, if he really is gone, do you think he would be happy in seeing you so glum? He would want you to be as happy as you could. He would want you to live a normal life."

"Fuck you! You don't even care about him! He is just some dude that you fucked in the past! I think you are as bad as the person that did this to him!"

Marluxia stood there in shock as Roxas grabbed the bar and stalked away. A few seconds later, the only sound that could be heard was a truck spinning its tires as it rushed away for some unknown reason.

-

**Axel couldn't sit still**, despite the pain in his backside and the pure exhaustion he felt. Thoughts kept nagging at him. Who would be next? Would he know them? Was Marluxia dead or alive? Were his friends trying to find him or had they given up? If only he could call Roxas again, he would be able to get most of those burning questions answered. An hour of pacing and thinking, he decided on pounding on the door again.

"What is the matter with you?! I was trying to sleep a bit! Well, hurry, now!" Vexen grumbled from the other side of wood.

"I want a phone!"

Vexen began to laugh, stopping after a few seconds before responding.

"Obviously you never watched a crime show before. You don't get to make such demands! Idiot. Why would we want anyone to know you were even alive? Luxord told them that he would keep you alive, even if it is only to play with you like he did last night."

"Bastard! Why are you both so sick?!" Axel cried, slamming his fist against the concrete wall from Vexen's laughing tone. Letting out a feral growl, the red-head made his way over to the other door in the room and turned the handle. It opened easily under is fingers and he peeked inside. Sighing, he went in farther, stripping off his boxers as he went and stepped into the shower, turning the water to hot. He would get that man's grimy fingerprints off of him if it were the last thing he did.

About an hour of scrubbing later, (and a new pair of boxers. It seemed that Luxord had left him some so that he could still have some hygiene) Axel went over to the bed, willing to maybe catch a little bit of rest before the devil made another appearance. After minutes of his brooding, the red-head drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares of bloody murder scenes and the screams of another horrified boy.

-

**"You!** It's you! You killed Axel, didn't you!" Reno cried, before Luxord managed to get a hand over his mouth.

"Something wrong down there, Reno?" Chad's voice drifted from the second floor landing. Luxord smirked, shoving the barrel into the red-heads temple, removing his hand for him to respond so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Uh, no, yo. Everything's fine!"

"That's better," Luxord hissed gingerly into his ear and he shuddered as the warm air brushed by, sending his stomach reeling. "Now, you are going to do as I say. Unless you want a bullet to the brain, of course. You are to come with me. Understand. Not so much as a peep or you are dead."

"Uh.. Could I go up to my room and get something first?"

Luxord contemplated this for a minute, in mild shock that he appeared so strangely calm until he stared down at the boys frightened hopeful face. He finally took the cold metal away and nodded slightly. He didn't bother going with him as he already knew that he was standing in the only exit that the house had. Such a stalker the blonde was. He wasn't such a fool to rush into a house he knew nothing about to perhaps allow his prey to escape.

Reno took a few tentative steps away from his captor and almost sighed in relief as he was not followed.

Now to make a plan of action. He wouldn't be able leave, he knew that. But he couldn't let Chad get hurt. He had to get Chad out of there, alive, no matter what it cost.

"Oh, and Reno, fetch the blonde down here, too."

Shit. Hanging his head in defeat, he trudged up the stairs, not wanting to look at the bathroom door that concealed Chad.

Reno stepped into his bedroom, grabbing his Ipod and stopping to stare out the window. Sighing he turned around and tripped slightly from his shaking legs. Felling hands on his shoulders, he looked up into the brown orbs of Chad.

No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening. He was walking off to his death and here was Chad, smiling his lopsided smile as if nothing was wrong. He could take no more. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he collapsed into the older boys warm arms.

"Reno? Reno, what's wrong?" Chad asked worriedly, setting the red-head down on his bed. Said red-head looked at him with his watery blue eyes, putting on as brave a face as he could.

"C-Chad. You need to get away from here. Right now. Before he comes upstairs. Go!"

"Go where? From who?"

"No time to explain just-" he stopped when he heard the boots clinking up the stairs, a slight laugh emitting from the oldest blonde.

"Foolish, foolish Reno. Must I kill your beloved right in front of you? Here I was planning on disposing him later. Well, if you insist..." Luxord smirked, pointing the gun now at Chad, making the red-head grip onto him tighter.

"No!" he screamed, a new onslaught of tears leaking from his eyes. "No! Don't kill him, yo! But does he have to come?! I will come quietly, yo! Just don't hurt him!"

"Aww, so sweet. What do you say? Stay here and get your brains blown out or come and undergo severe ... _tor_ture," he hissed in almost a sneer, playing with the hand gun.

"Why him? What has he ever done to you?"

Luxord actually laughed. A cold, sneering laugh that made the two boys on the bed shiver.

"What has he done? He has simply caught my attention. And you, boy, happened to come on a bad day. Now answer my question. Stay or go? You choose how you wish to die."

"Sick freak! Stay away from us!"

"So you are choosing to stay?"

"Damn you. Fine, I'll go."

"That's better. Now another choice. Hard way or easy way? Shall you fight me at every turn? Judging on the way you are eying me right now I would say that you are. Hmm. How sad. Guess Vexen was right when he told me to bring the Chloroform."

The eldest blonde moved closer to the cowering teens, a rag in his hand. Chad growled at him as he pressed the thing to his face, making him quickly lose consciousness. Reno caught him before he fell and looked up at Luxord with shining eyes. He expected the rag to be passed on to him but instead Luxord smirked.

"You are helping me bring him to the truck. Unless you want to leave him here with a bullet to the head?"

"Monster."

Reno put an arm around Chad's waist and propped him up with his free hand as the younger of the two blondes had his arm was draped over Reno's shoulder. So they made their way down the stairs and out to the midnight black truck that was waiting for them. Reno glanced up to see Roxas stalking out of the store and straight to where his beloved missing boyfriend lived, not sparing the trio a glance. A cruel, cruel world.

_If he would only look over here, yo! We could get him to help us! Damn it!_

The couple hobbled into the truck and Luxord made sure that they were in before striding to the driver's side and starting the vehicle. The tire's screamed in protest as he stepped on the gas. He handed Reno what the boy knew to be a blind-fold, surely to make sure he didn't know where they were going on the off chance he were able to make it out of that place alive. After he secured the opaque goggles, he looked in Luxords general direction.

"What did I do to catch your attention, yo?" he asked in a very small, timid voice that shook slightly in his fear. He could hear more then see the smirk that laid upon the blonde's face.

"The hair. The hair and the tattoos."

--

TBC

--

A/N: I didn't expect to get this done on time! Hehehe. First, I almost had writers block with how to start the chapter (it started with Roxas at first but I couldn't help but get rid of that) and then Sarah called, but I still love her. XP But here it is, in all its crappy glory! Tell me what you think, yeah! ... Wrong fandom, wrong saying. Such a silly goose. So, yeah, review. Flames and hate-mail is welcome. I know that my stuff isn't the best on here so I know it has tons of faults. Nothing is perfect. You are allowed to point them out, you know. Sammy won't get mad. Someone else might, but we just won't let her see them! XP (If you don't know what she meant by saying that, you haven't asked! XP) So, any thoughts, luck or cookies. Send 'em in. Oh, and I love to get love! So send the love filled cookies! XD

Moo said the cow!

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	5. Discovery Leads To Heartbreak

**A/N: Leah-chan says hi! –grumbles- Don't mind her. She's crazy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am getting more and more cruel as chapters go on. Leah isn't doing her job of making me happy. Damn Roku-kun keeps popping up and making this friggin angsty. But that is what this story is, is it not? Sure, rape and kidnapping is horrible, but not getting the food is even worse! Notice how both of them got taken right in the middle of eating! Fetish, man! Gah! Well, you get to learn a lil something bout Vex this chapter. Maybe it could change the whole plot. Maybe. I doubt it though. I already know what is going on! XD **

**Uh, Sam, you are talking too much! Don't you want your lovely readers to find out all the horrible things that happen in this chapter?**

**Shut it, Leah! Only you could say that with a happy voice! But, fine. I'll take her advice and get going! Enjoy. But if you actually enjoy this, wouldn't that mean something is wrong with **_**your **_**mind? People are friggin getting raped! How is that enjoyable?! O.o Okay, I'mma shut up now! Get to reading, people!**

**P.S: Thank you all for your reviews! I am now almost at my goal of 30 people faving me! So proud! Love you all dearly!**

**#**

**Axel started as he heard a car door slam and then voices**, familiar voices.

"Get your hands off him, yo! I can handle him myself!"

"How can you? You can't see."

"So! I just don't want you defiling him with your touch, yo!"

He knew that voice. It was the red-head from down the road. Reno, wasn't it? Yeah, Reno. He peered out the lone window and shuddered when he watched the younger red-head stumble with a larger blonde clinging to him, apparently still unconscious. Another boy he knew. Chad. Shit. This wasn't good. He found the latch and pried the window open, putting his head out into the fresh air. He was three stories up, so escape was impossible. They were far out of any town, fields surrounding them. A few Chicobos were running in those fields. Every way that he looked, no houses, nowhere to make a run for it if he were ever able.

"What's the matter, Luxord? Sick fuck like you need more then one person to destroy?" he called out, making Luxord glare up at him and Reno to stop still, peering up through dark goggles.

"A-axel, yo? I thought he had killed you!"

"Haha. I'm harder to kill then you would think. Though my ass is still rather sore. Thanks so much, asshole. Leave these kids alone! Aren't I enough for you? Go rape that other sidekick of yours that won't give me a god damn phone if you want more fun!"

"Well, of course he wouldn't give you a phone. Wait, why are we doing this?" Luxord grumbled at the fact that there seemed to be less fear from the red-head but he didn't know that he was shaking from trying to not run from the blonde. Minutes later, after Luxord had finished chaining up his new prisoners, he heard him stomping up the stairs that led to the room he was locked in. A click and the door crashed open, causing Axel to cower down onto the bed, not having time enough to dash under it as Luxord grabbed him by the throat, taking a knife and slashing at his arm only to cause pain. He felt the warm liquid making its way down his arm from the searing gash.

"I'll teach you to fear me, fool."

The next thing Axel knew, the grip on his throat was released and lips were crashing on his, a warm moisture pressing him into submission. He felt the hands that began searching over him and he cried out when he was slammed down, his backside flaming in response. He cut himself short, not wanting Reno to hear. That was all he needed; the kid getting even more freaked out. Even though he seemed calm enough, he knew it was just an act, like his was. He shut his eyes to the world as Luxord began exploring him again.

-

**Reno heard the cry and shuddered**, knowing beyond a doubt what was happening to his fellow red-head, his imagination playing over the scene as he shuffled the cuffs so they wouldn't be _as_ uncomfortable. He shifted closer to the unconscious Chad, nuzzling against him in the dark. He whimpered slightly as the full weight of what had happened crashed down on him like a boulder. He knew he would never see his mother again. And he had wrapped Chad up in this mess. If he had just kept his fucking mouth shut, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be shivering in the cool, damp place in just his boxers, the elder blondes touch still defiling his chest and hips. The thought disgusted him. At least he hadn't gone through what Axel was going through now. He heard another cry, muffled by a pillow, no doubt. He cringed even more as Luxord laughed out, heavy and sedated with unspoken pleasure.

He felt his stomach churn and wished that Chad would wake soon.

-

**The second cry erupted from the red-head,** making Vexen twitch as he sat on a couch downstairs, staring at the television unseeingly. He knew what Luxord was doing and he knew that he had just entered the boy. He felt something boiling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell what it was but he felt like he was going to be sick. He just wanted Luxord to stop with the boy upstairs and take him up on the offer to go 'rape' the sidekick. Since when was he the sidekick? He did his fair share. But it wasn't enough for the elder blonde. He would just ignore him, even though they had been together all this time.

He idolized the older blonde and could tell he was paying for it. He was just a pawn to rope these boys into getting here. He could feel the fear rising in his stomach. How long before they were caught? How long would he have to spend with his 'master'? Did it matter? He would still be nothing in Luxord's eyes. He would never amount to the aspect of lover status.

"Damn it," he hissed through clenched teeth as his mind reeled and his jeans grew tight. What were these hot feelings he was having whenever he thought of Luxord the way he was?

He turned up the volume on the television and got up to take a nice, cold shower. A third cry told him that Luxord had emptied into him for the second day in a row. He closed his eyes in jealous rage before stripping off and turning the water on as icy as he could take it.

-

**"Reno, hunny! **The boss gave me the rest of the day off. Isn't that great!"

She entered the house, checking all around the small kitchen before calling out again.

"Reno? Chad? You boys home?"

Tromping up the stairs led her to an empty bedroom. Not there. She darted her blue eyes around, looking for at least a note or something. Heading back down to the kitchen, she noticed the half-eaten bowl of Lucky Charms. She had a strong sense that something was wrong at seeing this. Always did Reno eat everything in front of him.

She picked up the receiver on the phone less then a minute later, dialling up Chad's number. A woman picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Are the boys there?"

"Uh, no. I thought Chad went over there this morning. He said he wouldn't be back until at least supper, or that he would call when he left."

She felt her stomach plummet, bile rising in her throat as she remembered Axel and just how jumpy Reno had been lately. She let the phone drop, Chad's mother calling out to her as she collapsed into the nearby chair, sobbing as the realization hit. She pulled herself together after a few minutes and hung up the phone, not even noticing that someone was still on the other line, calling out to her.

Walking out the door in a blind haze, she trudged down the road, staring straight at the door that grew closer with every step. The door that could possibly relieve some sort of her new-found suffering.

-

**A small knock at the door sent Roxas flying from the couch, **hoping it was some good news. When he opened the door, his eyes took in a distressed looking woman whom he hadn't seen much of, but knew her enough to not be so cold to her.

"Hello?"

"I-is Tifa in?"

Her voice was a constrained sob so the young blonde nodded, allowing her to step inside before going off to find Tifa, which wasn't very hard as the dark haired woman was waiting in the kitchen. Roxas waved in the distressed woman and she took an unsteady seat opposite Axel's mother.

"What's the matter, Aerith? You look horrible!"

"I-it's Reno. He isn't around. He would have left a note and I noticed that there was only half a bowl of cereal. I think that ... I think he was stolen."

Tifa's eyes grew wide and she grasped Aerith's hand, hissing 'no' under her breath. She finally ended up asking, "Are you sure? Can't he just have gone to the movies or something?"

Aerith shook her head and tears busted forth. Tifa put her hand to her forehead, anguish written across her face. Roxas sank down, falling to the seat nearest him.

"If they did take him, they are gonna call. They are gonna call soon. Go wait by the phone. If you want, I'll wait with you."

Roxas stood shakily as she tried her best to put a brave face on. She gripped him like an elderly lady who needed help to cross the street as she stood, her legs almost failing beneath her.

"I-I'm probably just .. overreacting. That's all. Just overreacting." She sounded on the verge of hysteria.

-

**Axel could take no more. **He lay staring out the window as Luxord continued to touch him, straddle him. But even the blonde was worn out by now. Three times was enough. He collapsed, laying on Axel's back, panting heavily, his breath brushing against Axel's ear as he tried to sink away into nothingness. But like that was ever to happen. He despised the man that was still _in _him. Why the hell would he not just get out and leave him alone?

"Do you realize that I am in control of you now? Step out of line again and it won't just be a sore ass you are complaining of. Now, go get cleaned up. You must look better then the beaten dog you are now. Go, or will I have to do it for you?"

Luxord finally got away, pulling his clothes back on and Axel tried to move but his body felt broken. Each thought shattered another cell as his body screamed in utter protest. But he didn't want anything else to happen to him today. He huddled over to the door he knew to be the tiny bathroom and all but curled up in the shower, wanting to get rid of pain, of anguish, of feeling. He was revolted by himself. He was so weak.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin threatened to fall away from his muscles. Why couldn't he just use those? Easy. Luxord over-powered him in every aspect; mind, body and soul. He had crushed him. So fucking weak. He jumped when he heard the door open.

"Hurry, boy. The other one is waking. Wouldn't want you to miss the show."

Axel shuddered and grabbed at a towel while turning off the water. Damn it hurt. He groaned when he wrapped the material around his waist. Luxord was still standing there, evidently showered himself, wearing a new outfit of old ragged clothes. The red-head couldn't help but notice they were smeared with something dark, splattered all over. He cringed as he barely had time to pull on a clean pair of boxers before his wrist was grabbed with such force it felt as though it were to break any second. He hauled the boy in front of him and all but pushed him down the stairs. Axel stumbled into the dark, cool room that he knew was the Bad Day room. He was shoved down and let out another cry of pain, this time with more tears flowing from his eyes as he connected with the hard stone and the wall behind. His wrists were quickly secured with the cold shackles as fire erupted from his bottom.

"A-Axel, yo?"

A groan was the only response that Axel could come up with and he cringed when he heard a yelp of pain from beside him as Luxord's fist connected with Reno's cheek.

"L-Leave him alone," Chad croaked from somewhere past Reno. The elder red-head could hear in his voice that he was suffering from a bad head ache and it sent more shivers through his spine. Something would be going wrong, he could tell, when Luxord sneered at the younger blonde.

"What will you do about it? You are sitting there, unable to even move and I am here to sneer above you, you weak piece of shit."

A slice through the air and Axel was filled with Chad's scream of pain as a knife sliced through the soft flesh of his upper arm.

-

**As the sun was setting beyond the horizon, **Aerith hesitantly answered her phone, shaking and hoping beyond hope that she would hear her son's voice just saying that he had gone out to a movie. She didn't want what came next.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello. Your son is Reno, I am guessing."

"What did you do to him? Sick fuck, where is he?!"

"Calm down, calm down. Why would you jump to the conclusion that I am with him?"

"Let me talk to him! Let me hear his voice!"

"Fine. Have it your way."

"..."

"M-Mom?"

--

TBC

--

A/N: Sam, you horrible person! How can I even say that I am a part of you when you torture them so! You … -cries-

Calm down, Leah! You already know what happens! But you, dear reader, will have to hand over a few nice, long reviews to figure out what happens and why Reno is talking to his mother. But I don't know if that will even be around in the next chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that I added an OC. I hate it when stories have OC's. It is hard to read. Hehehe.

Kay, Sammy-chan! Hurry and get done so that they can give us reviews and cookies! Please! –puppy eyes-

Oh, shush, Leah! They will, riiiight? Give me cookies so that Leah, here, will shut up and let me get the next chapter started. I already have a lot planned out. And can someone kinda do me a favour and tell me how long Axel has been taken. He's on his seventh day, right? He gets raped again on his seventh day? I have a horrible timeline. X.x Anyway…

If you love us, review. If you hate us, review. If you are wondering who the hell 'us' is, review! XD

Woof says the dog.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	6. Don't Leave Me!

A/N: Hello all! Um, keeping Leah away from this thing (a/n) because it creeps An-chan out. XD She pointed out how rushed a few things were last chapter so I must say: I rushed Axel's rape cuz I hated writing it, made em feel sick.; Aerith only jumped to the conclusion that Reno and Chad had been taken by Luxord, but she didn't really know until the call. She was just paranoid about her son, so she jumped to the worst conclusion possible. Unfortunately, she guessed right.

Um, this chapter has a lot of gore and is very depressing. And I used a really awesome (to me) simile that I have a new obsession with. Roku came up with it. "It ripped at him like a demon gnawing at humanity." I love that! Thank you Roku-kun! You improved the story with your bizarre wordage!

Is it just me, or are my a/n always really long? It bugs me! XD Okay, that said, get going to the story! And Luxord sneers a lot. I don't even remember what a sneer looks like! Roku does, but I don't! Damn you. That would be why it is used to much!

( ( ) ) ( ( ) ) ( ( ) )

**"M-mom? Yeah, I'm fine. Chad? Not ... No."**

-

**With his arm bleeding**, Chad gazed at the elder blonde, eyes half-lidded against the pain in a horrible snarling face. A small growl could be heard from the boy as Luxord advanced on him, the knife still poised to slice again. He sneered at the defiant blonde and pounced on him, the knife grazing his other arm.

"Aww. What? Can't take the pain? Well, there is more in store!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

Luxord looked up at the sound of Axel's voice, a wide grin forming on his cruel face.

"I am doing this for you, Axel, of course. I am doing this to prove to you that you are not above others as you believe you are. I am doing this to get rid of the little blonde bitch of yours!"

Axel shuddered as his mind reeled. It was his fault that Reno's love was to be hurt in such a devilish way. But if he was doing this to prove a point …"Why not hurt me?"

"Pah! I could never hurt you Axel. Never."

"You don't call destroying me and raping me and shoving me to the floor after it all not hurting me?! Are you sure you are mentally stable?"

The knife went slicing through the air and left a gash across Axel's cheek as he let out a yelp of shocked pain. Luxord strolled over to him and retrieved the weapon, placing a kiss on the red-head's forehead.

"I find those are just fun little games. Don't you agree? Now, if you don't mind, be a good little dog and shut up and watch. This is all for you Axel. Remember that. Blondie here is dieing for you."

A small light clicked on in the room, lighting up the dank little spot and the boys could see the scowl of pain on Chad's face as Luxord cut through his flesh again, this time cutting into his chest. Axel could feel more then see Reno shaking beside him, too horrified to struggle against his bonds. Chad was slowly paling with each slice but he had learned to compose himself to ignore the pain, not daring to let out the cries that would torture Reno. Even as Luxord sneered and made cruel remarks, he was silent. Finally, it seemed, while he was chalk white with rivers of blood dripping over unmarked patches of skin, he gave into a strangled moan.

"J-just finish it. S-stop teasing and just k-kill me," Chad hissed, blood dripping from his clenched jaws. His eyes traveled over to the sobbing hidden form of Reno who had squealed from his words. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he took in the broken form of his past lover. It was obvious how much pain he was in from how riddled with gashes and bruises he was.

"N-no! Chad, please no! D-don't! P-please! Don't l-leave me!"

Luxord sneered (again) and finally backed away from the broken blonde so that Reno and Axel could see the full extent of the damage. He was going to die, no matter what anybody did. He was mutilated beyond recognition and didn't even really look human at all with the flesh hanging in places, drooping in others. Bone was visible in some parts. When he smiled, his once stark white teeth were dripping with crimson, a sign of internal bleeding from the force of the blows Luxord had assaulted him with and his face distorted even more, surely to give the red-heads nightmares in the nights to come.

"Y-you would h-have A-Axel. Axel. Take care of h-him for m-me. Pl-please just end it, god damn it! Kill me!"

"As you wish, you blithering fool."

The shot rang out, louder then a jet taking flight and the body slumped down, all fight gone from his corpse. Reno dug his head into his lap, tears running rivers down to the cold floor. Axel grabbed him the best he could, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. He had just sat there, unable to help, even with the cries of pain and terror that had emitted from the two boys. It was his fault. His fault he was dead. Luxord even said so. It was as bad as he killing him himself. He wasn't meant to die. He wasn't meant to be killed in cold blood. He was supposed to live and go to school with Reno in the fall. Reno shoved his head into Axel's chest and the elder red-head wrapped an unshackled, newly released arm around his shoulders after a small hesitation, twitching slightly at the touch. That would be an intimacy problem.

He didn't want to feel the mans breath brushing against his ear as he hissed "Your fault, Axel. You killed him," but he did. And it ripped at him like a demon gnawing at humanity. So he sat, huddling with the poor, lost boy in the cool air, waiting for the devil to come back for them and finish them off.

"W-why was he saying it was your fault, Axel? Did he kill Chad ..."

"As an analogy for Roxas. He wanted me to know that he was going to kill Roxas, just to keep me for himself."

The words left his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. He didn't realize how cold he sounded; that he was probably hurting Reno more then helping him. He felt the boy tense in his arms and he almost let go before he found a face shoved farther into his chest. Tears ran in new courses down his pale face, brushing over the tear-drop tattoos that had gotten him unknowingly into this fuckin mess.

-

Luxord appeared an hour later with a crash of the door, Vexen in tow. He had a phone to his ear and was sneering that horrible look at the two boys again. They separated for the first time since Chad had left them.

"Hello. Your son is Reno, I am guessing. ... Calm down, calm down. Why would you jump to the conclusion that I am with him? ... Fine. Have it your way. "

The blonde handed Reno the phone, a smirk replacing the cruel sneer. "For you," he hissed. "Don't give too much detail about anything. But then again, what could you say?" A laugh echoed around the small room, making the boys shudder. Reno tentatively took the phone in his fingers, staring at it for a second before putting it to his ear.

"M-mom?"

"Oh, Reno! Reno, are you hurt? What did he do to you? I'm here with Roxas and he already told me what that bastard told them. He said I was just wasting my time with the police."

"I-I'm fine. C-Chad ... he ... he isn't ..."

"Isn't what? What happened to Chad?!"

"..."

"Reno! What happened to Chad?!"

"Hello, you are R-Reno's mom, right?"

"Yes, who are you?! What is the matter with Reno?! What happened to Chad?!"

"T-this is Axel."

"As in Tifa's boy? The boy who got kidnapped?! So I was right! The bastard that called here has you too!"

"Yeah, I'm afraid. But, ma'am, you must do me a favour and lower your voice. Stop worrying. I will protect Reno with my life, like Chad did."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I-I... Chad is ... He ... he died. No. He was killed. No one dies. They are all killed."

A wail of sorrow could be heard from the other end and Axel had to hold the phone out from his ear. Reno looked up with watering eyes from his spot on the floor.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, please. Just tell Chad's mother about it. Please. Are you still there?"

"Axel? You are still alive?"

Axel started. He almost dropped the phone and his eyes welled up with new tears and he felt like he was going to vomit. Roxas sounded like he was on the verge of tears and only holding himself together to talk to his lost love.

"Rox. Rox, it's so good to ... Listen, tell Chad's mother about it for me. I have to go, before I ... Tell mom I send my love. I'm sorry, Rox. I have to go."

Luxord snatched the phone away, snapping it shut which ended the call. Axel was shaking, scared of what would come next. He gazed up into those blue eyes and shuddered.

"Well, there you have it. Life is harsh, isn't it?"

The sneer was back on that face and Axel wanted to punch it. He jumped up, crying out in pain as fire erupted from behind and a fist connected with his cheek, sending him back into the wall, away from Reno. He sprawled out on the ground and began to writhe as the blonde sat on him, straddling him again. He glanced up at Vexen and noticed his eyes veer away from the scene before him, a look of jealousy, disgust and some other emotion that bordered on fear lining his features. But Axel didn't have time to think before his other shoulder was sliced and another searing pain burst through him. He cried out again and shut his eyes, wishing that Luxord would just leave.

"Don't tempt me, Axel. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Axel spit in his face. He couldn't take it anymore so he _spit in his face_. He knew he would regret it but at this point he didn't care. Luxord stared at him in utter shock, the saliva splattered across his cheek running down slightly. Luxord sprang up, kicking him swiftly in the ribs before grabbing Vexen by the wrist and spinning him around to lead him away from the Bad Day Room (BDR). After a few moments, Axel pulled his arms up to him, realizing that Luxord had undone both shackles, leaving him free to roam the small room. But he didn't think he could even move, let alone explore. Exhaustion ran over him and the last thing he heard before going into the darkness was Reno calling out to him.

-

"**I told you**! I told you that he was stolen! I told you that we should have had the police on this! Chad might not be dead if you had just let me get Cloud! They could have had a wire tap and everything but you just told me to forget about it. Do you not care about Axel at all? I thought you wanted to find him! But now, thanks solely to you, we will never find them! My baby will never come home! And it is all because of you! It's all your fault!"

"Well, how would you have even known that Reno was kidnapped? He could just have gotten sick of you! You didn't know that he was with that horrid man! You don't know with these kids!"

"Says you! You are an irresponsible bitch!"

"You left your underage child alone when there were warnings posted all over the news! Right in your own neighbourhood! If anyone is irresponsible it's you!"

"Give it a rest, you two! We won't be able to get either of them back at this rate! I'm calling Zexion and Demyx! If anyone can help us, it's them! I'm also getting Cloud over here. Your bickering won't solve anything."

The two women stared at him as he pulled out his cell phone, dialling Zexion's number and explaining what had happened. He promised to be on his way, Demyx in tow. Roxas dialled up the station next and got Cloud on the second ring. He went through the story again and the older blonde promised to be right over. It took maybe all of twenty minutes for the seven of them (Aerith called Chad's mother and she rushed right over after a moment of hysterics) to be gathered in Tifa's living room, briefing each other on what they knew. Cloud spoke up after five minutes.

"I found something last night. I was searching through unsolved cases and found something quite unnerving. There have been ten other cases of such kidnappings in the other parts of the country, each one sounding so much like Axel's case. Each one had been jumped, chloroformed in a secluded area then dragged away for some time before they would be found, dead, raped and mauled, somewhere near the place that they had been picked up. There were two or three cases in each and within each pair or trio, two things were in common. In one, they both had blue hair and a tongue piercing. Another, they were blonde boys, the same age, that were hanging around in the dark of night. This time, red hair and eye tattoos. Except for Chad. But I think that Chad was just a bystander that saw who did this and had to be discarded. It was pure chance that he happened to be in the cross-fires."

Each pair of eyes turned to face the blonde in astonishment. The room was silent for the longest time until Zexion spoke up.

"How do you know so much about this?"

-

**"Don't you think you went a little over-board on that boy?"**

Luxord smirked, laughing slightly as he sprawled out over the couch, Vexen standing above him, just about to go off to get something for them to eat.

"Don't I always do that much damage?"

"No, sir. You made him unrecognizable. Normally it is just an attack of ... passion. But this time, it was something more."

"More? What do you mean?"

"I mean, sir."

"Stop calling me sir would you! You make me sound old!"

"Fine. I _meant_ that it seemed like you wanted to hurt that boy for something that he did wrong to you. How could a boy that you never met wrong you so badly that you would destroy him so completely? I heard his screams. Obviously you wanted to hurt him as badly as humanly possible. So I was wondering, _why_?"

Luxord let out a small chuckle, looking up at Vexen with tired eyes. Holding his gaze for only a moment, Vexen had to look away.

"What is the matter Vexen? After all this time, have you not excepted it?"

"Excepted what, si-... Luxord."

Luxord winked. "That i am a killer, of course. Are you afraid to look me in the eye because you are afraid that I will kill you if you did?"

Vexen could feel his face heating and gaining color so he turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Or are you afraid I will ... do what I did again? Do you think that I will rape you again, after all these years?"

Vexen stopped cold, losing his breath. Why? Why did he need to bring that up? He felt himself begin to shake, falling into the doorframe. He heard the squeal of the springs as Luxord moved off of them, stalking up to the younger blonde.

"That's it, isn't it?" he hissed in the man's ear. Vexen felt himself shiver beneath the fingers of memories, dusting over him as the present-time owner grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from falling.

"W-What did you bring that u-up for?"

He felt the older man smirk beside his ear and felt heat rushing over his body.

"I wanted to see how you reacted. I missed the old scared Vexen that wouldn't question my method. I missed the Vexen that would scream out in fear in that old abandoned warehouse. I missed the Vexen that had helped me become who I am today. If it weren't for you, I would have stopped right then. If you hadn't fought for life like you had, all those innocents would still be alive. You would be dead and gone with that other boy you were with."

Vexen shuddered again and Luxord let him fall. He felt cold all over as past memories sprang to his mind. The warehouse, the dark, the cold, the penetration, the pure feeling, the screams of agony, the second blonde alone with him while Luxord was away, the tears that had fled his eyes, the betrayal.

-

"**I know so much because I was his second victim**."

--

TBC

--

A/n: Hmm. Well, that was unexpected. How did you like it? Was it good, bad, awesome, horrible? Tell me what you think! I'm always happy to see people are actually reading this! I love you all so much!

Ooooh. So you got to know a lil about why Vexen is confused about feelings. Maybe he is just a sex addict. I dunno. But, more shall be explained about it later! XD

Dig me now, fuck me later. Sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot. OW! (song that is currently playing)

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	7. Memories

**A/N: Hey, people.** **Another chapter. Enjoy. I don't feel like splurging this morning considering the fact that I'm already late in updating. The memories are shared by both Vexen and Cloud as they are both reliving it, even though not at the same time. This chapter is bad for my health. I've almost puked twice now. Have fun.**

**The blonde slowly moved down the stairs**, tray in hand and played with the knob before he was able to unlock and get into the room beyond. He heard a scuffling from inside and almost dropped the tray of food when he noticed that Axel wasn't where he was supposed to be. He also had his arms wrapped around his knees, horrified that it was Luxord, coming to take him away again. Vexen gave a sympathetic smile before stepping farther into the unlit room.

"Here. Luxord wanted me to bring this to you. Axel ... never mind."

Vexen placed the food as close to the boys as he dared, paranoid that they would strike out at him. He stole a glance at the corpse and found his lips curled up in disgust. He felt himself tremble and made a mental note to ask Luxord to get rid of the body soon. He backed to the door as Axel looked at him with dark, lonely, scared eyes.

"How do we know that this food isn't poisoned?"

"You don't. But why would Luxord go through all the trouble to get you if only to kill you with a sandwich?"

"Maybe _you_ are trying to kill us. It's not like you are doing anything to help."

Vexen felt his stomach churn at the sound of the boys voice. He backed into the door and fumbled for the knob, rushing out and locking it behind himself. He couldn't help but shake as he trudged up the stairs and leaned up against the wall to compose himself. He closed his eyes, willing the memories away. He could still feel those hands touching him, violating him, yet now, he craved that touch. He could still feel that breath dusting over his cheeks.

"What's the matter Vexen?"

The younger blonde jumped when he heard the voice whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open to see Luxord standing in front of him, his hands on the younger blonde's hips. Breathing failed him and he pressed himself against the wall, trying to get away from Luxord. He felt the mans breath on his neck and it made him reel back in fear. What was his problem?! He wanted this, didn't he?

"I asked you what the matter was, Vexen. Tell me."

Vexen began to pant as he put his hands up to Luxord's chest, trying to push him away but just found fingers clawing into his hips. Luxord forced his eyes on him, making him look straight into those blue oceans. He shuddered and tried to look to the ground, but found his chin in the grasp of the gambler. He closed his eyes yet again and they stood for a moment as Vexen tried to control himself.

"W-Why did you let Axel go? I-I thought ..."

"I wanted Axel to know that I am still in control; that even when he isn't physically chained, he will be bound here. What did you think?"

"I ... it's nothing, sir."

Vexen slipped out of Luxord's grasp and walked as quickly to his room as he could without looking suspicious. He locked the door and went over to his bed and curled up, holding his knees to his chest.

-

_"Hey, Vexen. Come on. We have to get back! It's getting dark. My mom will be hysteric enough as it is! All we need it to have you all covered in mud!"_

_"Cloud, you worry too much! I won't fall!"_

_Vexen slowly made his way across a fallen log that went across a large pit of mud. Cloud stood, tapping his foot in impatience, waiting for his best friend to stop showing off. Vexen's foot slipped on the slick bark of the tree and he fell, smacking his belly on the still-wet log. Cloud hid his grin as Vexen stared up at him, shock etched on his face._

_"Told you that you would fall. Now come on. I don't want mom to worry about us. If you do, I'll get you a smoothie on the way back."_

_At his friends words, Vexen hopped up and dashed off the log, sending it spinning into the puddle as he dived into Cloud, splattering him with mud. Cloud groaned as he pushed the slightly younger boy off of himself. Smirking, Vexen grabbed him and started running for the small store at the end of the park. Cloud chased after him and only managed to catch up when Vexen stopped to wait for a car to go by before crossing the road. Cloud laughed as he was grabbed yet again to be hauled across the pavement. He went up to the cash and asked for two smoothies. He handed one to Vexen, paid and headed out of the small store. He began walking a little bit behind Vexen. They were about half way home, able to see the front porch step when a dark figure appeared in front of them from the dark little alley. Vexen barely had time to take in the situation when a gun was pulled from the persons cloak and pressed to his temple._

_"Stay quiet and come with me or your friend gets a bullet to the brain. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" his voice was cold but young. He couldn't have been over 20, but the two 13 year olds didn't feel like messing with a man and his gun. Cloud looked up and met his blue orbs, shuddering as the man made him walk in front. He took a deep breath and ploughed ahead, brushing past Vexen as the boy yelped with the hand being placed on his shoulder._

_"W-where are you going to take us?"_

_"Not far, not far."_

_Cloud didn't like the smirk that was played across the mans face as he jabbed at Vexen's head with the cold metal. The stranger was right. It wasn't very far to their destination. But when they arrived, both boys wished that they had never stopped for smoothies. They were shoved into an abandoned warehouse and forced to the ground at the far wall, being tied with rope. _

-

Cloud looked at the eyes that had fallen on him. He smirked a smirk of distaste and swallowed in pent up memories. He guessed how they would react when he told them about what happened and he hated it. Hated it with a passion. When he said anything about it, people would never look at him quite the same again. They always talked quieter around him, like he was some fragile child. It had been ten years! Ten friggin years! He was fine now! He had a new life.

"You want to hear about it, I suppose?"

Zexion gazed at him, his face expressionless. It took him a second to get over what the blonde had said but he continued in a normal voice. "It would help Axel, you know. Yes, I think you should tell us, if only so it will help us want to find Axel more."

Cloud smirked slightly. "Kay. I'll tell you then. Anyone who doesn't want to hear, you may as well leave the room." No one moved a muscle.

-

_It was dark and damp in that warehouse and Cloud shuddered, wondering just when that man would be back for them. Vexen seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of it all and had relaxed somewhat. Cloud almost glared over at him in the darkness._

_"What is your problem? Do you not care that we may never see our families again? Do you not care that my mom is probably having a stroke right now because she is so worried about us?"_

_Vexen gave a short laugh, clearly at ease. "He's just pretending! Isn't it obvious to you?"_

_Cloud glared at his best friend's nonchalant attitude. "Are you insane? He had a fucking gun, Vexen! A gun! Something you shoot people with! He's serious man. He's gonna kill us."_

_"Oh, come off it. Why are you so scared? he's just playing a big joke is all. Calm down. He'll be back and let us go on our way."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"I just know, okay! God, leave me alone."_

_"Vexen... This isn't like you."_

_"Of course it isn't. I'm scared shitless."_

_Cloud chuckled, receiving a glare from the younger boy. Cloud sighed, laying his head on his knees. About an hour of silence passed and a door was heard opening somewhere. The boys perked at the sound of footsteps growing near. _

_The man came up to them, a smile placed firmly on his lips, a hand on his hip as he stood. "Humph. Easier then I thought it would be. I think I like this game."_

_"See, Cloud. Just a game. It's all pretend!"_

_The stranger laughed. The sound was harsh and cold, devoid of any humour. "Ah, sorry, boy. I worded that wrong. It's a game to me. Not so much for you."_

_"W-what are you going to do to us?" Cloud asked, staring up at the man yet again. A chill was sent spiralling down his back as the man grabbed Vexen by the arm, releasing him from his bonds and pulling him to his feet. Winking, the stranger pulled the struggling blonde away, pushing him to the far end of the long room and behind a pile of cardboard boxes. Cloud could feel himself start to cry as he heard Vexen's first cries of pain. "W-What are you doing to him?! St-stop it!"_

_"G-get off me, you sicko!" _

_"Aww, what is the matter, boy? Do I not appeal to you?"_

_"Don't touch me like that! Y-you could go to jail!"_

_"Only if I let you go," the man hissed, only loud enough from the blonde beneath him to hear. _

-

Vexen jumped at the knock on his door, springing to his feet and almost covering himself in his terror. He hadn't managed to calm himself and the knock set him reeling again. He slipped a hand up to his hair, brushing through it quickly as his stomach bubbled.

"Vexen? I know you are awake. I heard you crying. I need you to do something for me. We need to get that body away from here."

The younger blonde stared at the door, thinking madly that Luxord would come tearing through that hunk of wood and throw him down on the bed and pound him into the springs. He felt his stomach contract with the thought and he lunged for the bathroom adjoined to his room, just barley making the toilet as he vomited. He guessed that Luxord would leave him alone, at least for a little while, after hearing what he had just done. He didn't expect to find Luxord coming in through his own room, into the unlocked bathroom.

"Vexen... This isn't like you."

Vexen sprang back, slamming against the closed door in horror. The memories flashed through his head and he felt the bile rising in his throat once again. He glanced up at the cruel face that lingered above him. He loved that? How could anyone ever love that? He felt those hands pressing him to the cold dirt of that warehouse and he cringed, lunging for the toilet again. Luxord looked at him with a confused expression laid across his face. Vexen collapsed by the cold porcelain, gasping for breath, begging the past to leave him to his future. He struggled to get up, almost falling back to the ground before Luxord helped him, grabbing him from behind to lift him by his arms. He willed himself not to throw up again at the touch and was almost unsuccessful. Luxord removed his hands from the younger mans body, afraid he would send him to the toilet again. Vexen placed his shaking hands down on the marble of the sink and gazed into the mirror that hung there. Luxord's face was surprisingly set into a soft sort of confusion, not his normal sneer. He looked sincere, more serious and concerning then the blonde ever remembered seeing.

"What is the matter, Vexen?" his voice was a hushed whisper, not daring to move any closer to the gasping man in front of him. Vexen spat into the sink, grabbing his toothbrush in a mixture of fear, anger and confusion, feeling that burning in his stomach again. He attacked his teeth in a vicious, feral attempt at ridding himself of the man still stubbornly placed behind him. Green met with blue in the mirror and Vexen was shocked to see that the calm, strange face was still placed on the elder's face. He spit, rinsing his mouth with cool water before turning to look the man in the face. He gathered himself again and moved closer to him, testing to see just how close he could get without running. He closed his eyes and could feel Luxord moving slightly closer to him, slowly, making sure not to scare him away. He felt those arms wrap around him and he pressed his face into the man's shoulder. "What's the matter, Vexen?" he repeated. He felt the younger blonde shudder slightly.

"You are going to dispose of me soon. I'm not good enough to even be around any more. And you are going to kill me so that there is no chance of your secret getting out."

"Why would you think something as ridiculous as that?"

"Because it's true! You have never let anyone away from their shackles! Except for me! I'm too old for you now, so you will just dispose of me like all the other boys. He is special to you, as maybe I once was. But, now, you have someone else and he seems like he could be even more devoted to you then I am. You don't need me anymore," his last words were barley loud enough to be called a whisper, more of a small whimper. Vexen could feel the tears boiling up in his eyes and Luxord pulled him closer, throwing caution to the wind. He made Vexen face him and kissed him, first softly then a bit more possessive. This made more horrid memories arise from the depths of the young blondes mind and he struggled, getting out of his elder's arms, dashing to the door and slamming up against it, heart racing.

Luxord groaned, leaning against the counter with his hand up to his face. He always did something wrong, rushing just a little too much or being just a little too strong. Now he was stuck with a thriving need and no one to fill it. He stopped his thinking for a second and chuckled, shaking his head in his stupidity. No one to fill it? He had two boys downstairs that he could have his way with at any time he liked.

-

Axel heard the other boys stomach grumble as they stared at the food still sitting there. Reno glanced up and met Axel's eyes.

"You don't think they would really poison the food, do you, yo?"

"I don't know. I don't trust it though. We're going to die here. Got it memorized? You saw what he did to Chad. We'll probably end up just like him soon enough. I don't want to give him the advantage of having died by friggin poison."

Reno never broke their contact, no matter how much Axel was scaring him right now. A smirk spread across his lips and he gave a short breath of a laugh. "You really know how to cheer a guy up, yo. But, whatever. Can you hand me one? I'm going to die of hunger if I don't get anything to eat. You should too, if you don't feel like dieing yet, yo."

Axel rolled his eyes as he pressed the plate forward and he couldn't help but smell the sweet sent of strawberry jam and peanut butter. His mouth watered for the briefest of moments before he caved and snatched one. It felt good to have something in his mouth again since he had last eaten maybe three days ago? Or was it two? He didn't remember, every day clashed on the other. When they were done, Axel leaned back up against the wall and shivered at the feeling of the cold stone. Reno noticed this and smirked again.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here. It would be warmer. And I would feel safer."

Axel caught on to what he meant and thoughts started flashing through his mind. Thoughts of Roxas and of Luxord and how curling up with Reno would make him feel that violation again. He sighed and moved over to the red-head, slipping in behind him, just to make him feel better. Reno understood fully why he didn't want to be the cuddled and he himself had wanted to be anyways. He knew that if he so much as touched Axel, the boy would be having a fit, even if he didn't show it. He watched enough television to know a bit about rape victims. He let Axel put his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Axel didn't even mind that he was now completely boxed in with the chains on either side, the wall at his back and Reno in his arms. His eyes started to burn with exhaustion and soon he was fast asleep on Reno's shoulder, only slightly aware of the feeling of violation, which he soon pushed from his mind.

-

The door opened slowly and the blonde stepped in, only to find the two boys sleeping as peacefully as they could in this horrid place. The corpse of a lost friend barely seemed to phase them but he knew deep down that they would be writhing from the thought by this point. He smirked as he saw how comfortable Axel looked up against the younger boy, all thoughts of fear gone. He would have to change that. Maybe Vexen was right. Axel was getting to be very special to him, but he would never think of destroying Vexen. He would be able to keep _both_ of them. He sneered again.

"Axel, come here. Now."

His voice was just loud enough to stir the eldest boy and he looked up, shocked. He didn't dare move so as not to wake Reno. "Now." He complied slowly, getting out of Reno's grasp and trying his hardest not to rattle the chains. He crawled out and was just about to get to his feet when Luxord ordered him to just stay on the floor, crawling over to him like a little child. He could see the hatred in the boys face and it made him smile. So he still was not broken.

"What are you doing? You are going to wake him."

"Correction, you will be waking him. I know you will end up screaming. We both know."

Axel shuddered and almost cried out when Luxord kneed him in the back to force him to the ground. He could feel that touch again and he knew that tears were gaining in his eyes. He wanted to throw up and he almost did but ended up crying out instead. He wanted to hurt himself for his stupidity. He knew that Reno would be awake by now. He could feel his insides rupturing and he wanted to scream but he didn't. Just for Reno. When the blonde was finally done and had left the room, Axel still remained on the floor, completely broken. He didn't even care that he saw Reno's scared look as he stared into his eyes, didn't care that he would probably get a cold laying out in the open like that in the cool cellar. He just wanted to die.

"A-axel?"

The voice sent him spinning. He all but jumped up and ran for the corner of the room, farthest away from the boy. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his boxers back up, least he trip in his escape from his place on the floor and he ignored the pain as he scrunched up in a ball, tears flowing down his cheeks. He had failed. He had failed the boy that was staring at him. He had made him witness the entire thing, from the moment that horrid man stepped into the room, he had failed Reno.

--

TBC

--

A/N: Wow. Finally. That chapter is over! –scattered applause- That was really hard to write. I have a very weak stomach when it involves people throwing up so I almost mimicked Vexen in the bathroom. I had to get my monkey to save me. That hasn't been done in a while. Not since Neckro Philios. You should look it up if you like rape and horrible stuff like that. It is really good. But you must read the first one first. It's a death Note fic, but you don't even need to know Death Note in order to get this. Just check out the characters. Okay. I'm done. I need to take a breather. Sorry this chapter is up around three hours late by now. Didn't mean to. These things just happen. Roku had fun this chapter.

You said that you would die for me.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX 


	8. He Doesn't Mean A Thing To Me

**A/N: Attention, Attention! XD I'mma say now, Lemon in this chapter! Full out man-sex. And I didn't have any help! None at all! Except if you count the music. Friggin music! XD I was listening to Milkshake (go figure, eh?) by the Calvary Kids. It is soooo much better then Kellis' version! Thank you, onee-chan for giving it to me! XD Okay, Dreamer told me last chapter that she actually started to like Vexen again. I wonder if you can say that at the end of this chapter, hun! XD Okay, I'mma leave you guys to it! XD have fun! Hehehe!**

**()()()()()()()**

Why? Why was he remembering all of this now? Just because a boy is out of his shackles? Because he is still bugged about being taken away, never seeing his family again? No. He cursed under his breath. No. He was guilty. And he hated it. His conscience was gnawing at him. Fuck. Why did he have to remember that of all things? Wasn't he already in a bad enough situation as it was? No, Axel and Reno were in far worse then he. So now he had to bring that up and make himself want to curl up in a ball and die of shame. He had sacrificed his best friend for his own life. And what type of life was it? One of constant fear and living with the person that ruined it in the first place? Listening to the cries of pain, sorrow and horror as they were raped and tortured and starved and god knows what else Luxord had cooked up? He felt himself boil on his bed and he looked down at the expensive click flooring. Everything was expensive for them, but Luxord could afford it. What with winning at online poker tournaments and an inheritance from both his uncle and his father, they could have anything they wanted.

There was a soft knock at the door and he sat up, wondering what Luxord would want. He waited a moment and then made some sort of notion that he was awake. "Vexen, is something wrong? You have been really weird today. Let me in?" Vexen stared at the door, shocked to hear such a soft voice coming from the blonde. The thought that it could just be a trap fluttered by without notice as the young blonde stood tentatively and took a step towards the locked door. He leaned his forehead against it before quickly undoing the lock and heading back to his bed. He stared out the window, watching the setting sun as his elder blonde opened the door quietly. Luxord closed the door behind him as he moved slowly, not needing to spook the blonde again.

"There. You're in. What do you need, _sir_?" Vexen shuddered at how cold-sounding he was. He felt Luxord sit at the edge of his bed so he moved closer to the wall, partly to give the man more room, partly to get away from him. He heard the sigh that emitted from the man as he put a hand through his short hair.

"Vexen, I'm ... sorry."

The words sounded so foreign coming from that man that he had to hear them a thousand times over. Sorry? That word was in Luxord's vocabulary? Vexen spun around to him, gazing down as he noticed him sprawled out. "W-What?"

"I said I was sorry. I've been horrible. I realized this when you said that you thought I would just throw you away. You are more important then that. I actually value your life. We have both done wrong in the past. But does that mean that we should hold a grudge and hate ourselves for this wrong? It happened in the past. I know what is bugging you, Vexen. I know that you did a horrible thing. But you were scared. I hate to know that I was the one that forced you to do it, but I am proud of my decision. So, put the past in the past and live for the future."

Vexen gazed at him for a long moment, able to hear the faint sound of chirping birds through the open window. Waiting a moment longer, Vexen took a deep breath and stretched out his legs, putting them off the bed as he stared at the ceiling, laying his hands, folded, across his stomach. "How could I ever put that in the past? I killed him, Luxord. I let him die. I've let every boy that you took die. I let them all rot away underground somewhere. Does that not bother you?"

"I have always been called the sick freak, always mutilating and destroying and ... robbing. I have stolen the life of more people then you can count on your fingers, yet I don't regret it. I'm just ... doing the world a favour."

"How could you be doing the world a favour?! You keep the coward and kill the one who vowed to protect him. If anything, you should have killed me that day. But you didn't. You didn't! Instead, you killed a brave, brave boy who was willing to be put through every hell imaginable, just to save his best friend! Some best friend I turned out to be! Yet you kept me. You chose to keep me alive and to get me to even trust you again. Then you get me to help you in ruining people that are like me? And you only did that by keeping me in constant fear, now that I think about it. How does that work out? How could I just leave thoughts like that submerged deep in my brain? They nag at me, now, that I have been awaken to the horror that we have caused and it is fuckin driving me insane."

Luxord didn't realize his hand was moving until he brushed a strand of sun-drenched hair away from Vexen's face. The younger blonde briefly comprehended his eyes had filled with tears as he pulled himself up so that his head was level with Luxord's. He felt the tear that started a journey down his cheek but it was quickly stopped by Luxord's gentle touch. Since when could he be gentle? Vexen lay beside him, gazing at the ceiling again while Luxord continued to rest his chin on his palm, staring at him. Vexen closed his eyes and calmed himself once again. Seemed like he had to do that a lot lately.

"Luxord, I'm rather tired. Could I go to bed?"

"Do you mind if I stay? I've been surprisingly lonely at night for a rapist."

Vexen smirked and wormed his way under the soft blankets and stopped himself from hyperventilating as Luxord smirked his smirk and slid in beside him. ( Yes they are sleeping in their clothes just because!) Luxord judged the mans reaction as he breathed down his neck, sending tingles down his own body. When he was sure the man was asleep, he draped his arm around him, pulling him in closer.

"The reason I kept you," he murmured in Vexen's ear. "is because I knew you would love me."

"You make me sound like a dog," Vexen replied groggily, shocking Luxord. The gambler's eyes went wide for a second before he smirked, burying his face in the blonde's hair.

-

_"You still aren't taking this seriously, Vexen? Even after what he did to you? What he did to _both _of us?"_

_"Why should I take it seriously. He got his kicks. Now he'll leave us alone. He'll come get you and let us go on our way. They always do."_

_Vexen sat on the cardboard box he had brought over from the pile and was surprised when it didn't break on him. He was still in complete denial about their situation and could only laugh at the outraged look on Cloud's face as he glared up at him from his uncomfortable spot on the ground, his backside burning from the penetration a few hours ago. Vexen was sitting awkwardly on his cardboard box so the he wouldn't be in as much pain as the blonde gazing so heatedly at him. _

_The days panned out and soon they had been sitting there for two weeks, getting a visit from Luxord every other day with food and water and a rape session for both. Finally, on the 14th day, Luxord came with a proposition. One lives and one dies. They had to work it out between themselves, a devious plot that Luxord had come up with himself, testing their friendship, seeing who was worthy of life. _

_Cloud looked up at him as he entered and gulped when he noticed the gun in the man's hand. Vexen didn't notice it until it was pointed in his face as he was told to sit beside Cloud. He complied, but not without first yelping from a quick jab to the forehead. The man smirked, explaining the rules of his little game. Even though it wasn't much of a game. Just a shouting match, more or less._

_"Y-You can't just kill one of us. That's ... that's wrong! You can't!"_

_"Shut up, Vexen. Let _him_ go. Kill me and let him go."_

_"Oh, why would you do something so ... thoughtful ... for this boy?"_

_"He is my friend. A made a vow to him, whether he remembers or not, at the beginning of this torture, that I would give my life for him."_

_"So brave. Do you have any complaints, Vexen?"_

_Vexen looked about ready to have a heart attack. It was kill or be killed. It was his life or his best friend's. His eyes darted back and forth between the blondes that were staring at him. Cloud had a look of almost peace as he gazed into the eyes of his best friend. Luxord smiled maliciously and loaded the gun, swivelling it between Cloud and Vexen. Vexen had tears streaming down his cheeks as the tension mounted. He fell to his knees before screaming._

_"Kill him! Spare me and kill him! Destroy him! Just let me live! Please! Let me go! I just want to go home!"_

_Cloud looked at him, eyes wide and Luxord began to laugh a cold, cruel laugh. He grabbed Cloud, slicing through his roped bonds with a flick of a knife that he pulled from his cloak and pushed the blonde out the door. A shot rang out through the silence that ensued. Vexen didn't hear the scream of pain as he screamed himself, tears splashing to the ground beneath him. What had he done? What the hell did he just do? He just let his best friend be carted off to be shot in cold blood. He would never be able to live with himself. He jumped when he heard the loud metallic bang of Luxord returning from his small errand. _

_"Come here, Vexen. We're leaving this place."_

_-_

_Cloud looked up at the man that was holding the gun to his forehead. He wasn't scared; he had accepted his fate. He was more hurt then anything else. He thought that Vexen might just stand up for him slightly. At least keep quiet. But, no. He had begged the man to kill him, his best friend. He always knew the boy was a coward but to go so far as to _ask _someone to kill his 'best friend' made Cloud feel sick. _

_"Could you just hurry? Please?"_

_Cloud winced as the shot rang out then screamed at the pain he felt in his arm. The blonde man grasped his mouth and whispered into his ear. "Go. Get away from here. And tell no one of what happened to you. Lie whatever lie you have to. But tell no one. I will know. Just tell them that your friend is going to die. Which he is. That was a horrible thing he did in there. Just go. You don't have to bother coming back here; we'll be long gone."_

_The blonde boy nodded in understanding and stood as Luxord let him go, taking the bonds away completely. He spared one last glance at the door where he had just spent his last two weeks and set off at a sprint, holding his pained arm as he went. He slammed into his front door and called out to his mother, who appeared, crying, two seconds after he had burst through. He wouldn't listen to her as he asked for his father, telling him to bring his gun. He ran back to the warehouse with his father in tow but all that was left were black tire marks from the truck that had sped away with the two blondes._

_-_

Zexion finished telling Cloud's story to Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine the next afternoon. Riku gaped at him.

"Does this mean we still have four days left?" he asked, forcing most of the fear out of his voice.

"Six days, Riku, but other then that, yes. Cloud said that the others after him were returned two weeks after they were taken. So, whether or not Axel is alive will be confirmed in six days."

"Do you have to sound so uncaring?! He is your friend too, Zexion!"

"I know, Roxas. But what is the point in worrying over something we can't change. We would just be wasting energy. It's hopeless."

The group stared at him, horrified of what he had just said and the fact that there was no emotion what so ever in his voice. He knew that the answer would come up and that if he needn't put energy in it, it would just come faster. He sighed at the glares he was receiving. "Okay, there is no need to hate the messenger. I'll go get some coffee for us."

-

He woke up with arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. He didn't remember going to sleep and he defiantly wasn't expecting Axel to go anywhere near anyone after what had happened to him. Maybe it was all just a nightmare that he had had. No, it wasn't. He couldn't make up what he felt when he watched. He glanced to his left, cringing when he saw the face of his once lovely boyfriend. It was the first time he actually took in the scene and he hated himself for it. He could remember every blow, slice and cry and it revolted him. He felt something stir behind him.

"Oh, you're up. You s-sounded like you had a bad dream last night. Something about me getting hurt."

Reno raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly so that he could look at the other red-head. "What?"

"I think you had a dream about my getting raped or something. That's what it sounded like anyway."

"I-It wasn't a dream though, Axel, yo."

"Darn, thought that I could fool you so that you wouldn't be as scared. But we'll just think of a horrifying nightmare and nothing more, kay. But, Reno, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, yo?!"

"I ... I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. You tried your hardest, I know. But that looked really painful, yo! I was shocked you didn't scream before that. I would have given in when he kneed you in the back!"

"S-so you aren't mad at me?"

"This long in a pit like this and you are only just cracking now, yo."

"Cracking? What do you mean?"

Reno shook his head, laughing a little at the dumbfounded look on the boy's face. He had such courage, being able to remain as close to his old self as possible after all he had gone through. The older red-head disentangled himself from the chains and the boy and stood up, stretching and wincing from the pain. He then leaned down and placed his hand on top of Reno's head, making the boy look up just in time to see Axel's nose crinkle.

"You really stink. I think you need a shower."

Reno looked perplexed by this suggestion, looking vaguely around the room for any sign of a shower.

"Okay, so you _have_ finally cracked, then, yo."

"No, here. I'm going to get you a shower."

Axel strode (limped) over to the door and pounded on it, gaining a shocked gasp from Reno.

"Don't do that! He'll come down here!"

"That's what I want."

Reno gazed in awe as they heard stomping from the floor above and then a grumpy Luxord tromping down the stairs.

"Get away from the door, Axel. What the hell do you want me for, anyway?"

"Reno needs a shower."

Luxord laughed despite himself at this comment. They heard the lock click and the door swung open, Axel still standing near it, facing the blonde as he came in. Luxord smirked devilishly and stepped closer, expecting the redhead to jump back and cower in fear but he stood his ground, a smile plastered onto his face. "Reno needs a shower you say? Well, Axel, he must earn it."

Axel's face fell as he edged himself in front of Reno. "Earn it? How?"

Luxord's face broke into an even wider grin and he reached up and stroked Axel's cheek lightly, tracing small patterns on it with his index finger. Axel wanted to scream, run away, or do something of the sort but he only let himself falter for a second before placing the smile back on his lips, even though it didn't reach his eyes as he fought for control. "Yes, Axel. He must earn it. You already have and ..." he almost turned his nose up in disgust. "you really need to take it soon. Look at the filth of you. How am I supposed to have fun with that?"

"Well ... He is supposed to be your toy to get a shower? Couldn't I just give him my turn?"

"No, no. He has to pleasure me, dear Axel."

"... What if ... What if I come up with another way for him to ... 'pleasure' you?"

"Oh, by all means. If you can come up with a way that can get me pleasured, without touching me, you can each take a shower and stay in the Good Day Room for the rest of your stay. But, I don't get pleasured as easily as you might think."

The blonde finally took his hand away and Axel smirked, glancing down at Reno. His smart mind ran circles around the easiest way to pleasure such a sick man and he came to the answer with that smirk still on his lips. He winked at Reno and the boy gazed up at him questioningly. "Oh I have a way. But it would require you letting us up to the other room now. This place isn't the sexiest one in the world. So what do you say, Luxord, ma'man. Let us wander the house for a little bit, then we'll get to you on the pleasure business. But I might need some..."

Luxord eyed him suspiciously then laughed at what the red head had whispered to him. "You have the most spunk that anyone from this room has ever had before. You are the first to actually stand up against something I said. I don't know whether to call you brave or a dumbass. But whatever. I'm a gambling man and I am going to bet that no matter what you do, you won't even be able to get a rise out of me. But you don't get to wander the house. That is just insane."

Reno was unlocked and led up the stairs, Axel following slowly behind. Luxord still held that smile on his face as he pushed the smaller boy into the room, turning for Axel, who passed by him, trying his hardest not to brush up against him. Man, this was going to be more difficult then he thought if even the slightest touch sent him reeling. He winked at Reno once more and pointed Luxord onto the couch. The blonde complied, crossing his arms across his chest. Axel grabbed Reno by the wrist lightly and drew him in, pressing their foreheads together. He wanted to run, scream or at least just let him go, but he didn't. He was doing this for him, after all. "Do you trust me?"

Reno gazed into his bright emerald eyes and nodded slowly. "You really have a plan, th-"

He was cut off as Axel sealed their lips. The elder red-head tried to keep himself calm and composed as he gently pushed Reno back onto the bed. The younger boy gaped at him in shock before he noticed the third wink and started to kiss Axel back. He felt himself smirk when the older boy licked at his lips seductively, glancing over to make sure that Luxord had full view. He noticed that the front of his pants were slightly bulged but his eyes were laughing. Axel let his tongue slip through their teeth and danced lightly up against Reno's own. Panting slightly, he drew back, trailing kisses from the boys jaw back to his ear, rolling his hips down on said boy. Reno let out a low moan before whimpering slightly. "I-I'm scared, Axel," he whispered quietly. Axel smirked against his ear, before darting his tongue out to caress the lobe.

"_Don't be so scared, It's harder for me,_" he sang in a quiet tone, a skilled hand trailing down the boy's chest.

"How do you know that song?"

"It doesn't matter. But if it helps, think of me as Chad of someone you've done it with."

"But that's the thing…"

"What?" Axel asked, lifting his head only slightly, his hips stalling. He noticed for the first time the blush that was draped across the boys cheeks. He looked away from the elder boy in embarrassment.

"I've never .. _done_ it."

Axel chuckled, lowering himself back down on Reno, kissing his lips softly. "That is a shocker. A fine boy like you, never had sex before." Reno blushed deeper at this and allowed himself to raise a hand up and put it on Axel's back slowly, making the older boy smirk. "No need to be so gentle. I can take it." Reno ground out a moan when Axel's roving hand found his member, who was standing at attention by now, cloaked under his boxers. He dug his nails into Axel's back as he worked his hand under the material, stroking it softly at first before gripping it, producing a gasp. Moving his mouth down to the base of Reno's neck, trailing a line of kisses as he went, Axel started nibbling and sucking, making the boy moan again. At this came another moan, one Axel knew to be Luxords. "Luxord, I-I could use the unmentionable now."

"I-it's in the desk. R-Right beside you," Luxord moaned, trying his hardest not to sound aroused as he sent his hand to take care of his throbbing problem. Reno made a sound of protest when Axel stopped his motion, digging in the small dresser to his left. He found what he was looking for quickly and produced the tube with a smirk set firmly on his lips. He sat on the younger boy, straddling him and leaning down to take a nipple in between his teeth gingerly. He started to suck, his hand going back down and pulling the fabric completely away to expose the younger boy. Said younger boy gasped at the sensation and started to pull impatiently on Axel's own boxers. The elder red-head moved on from Reno's chest and down his skin to his navel, playing delicately, lapping at the pure feeling he was feeling from Reno. The boy bucked his hips into Axel's hand, causing the elder red-head to smirk yet again, removing his hand and grabbing at the tube that he had placed by the boy's head. He sat up for a second as he drenched his fingers in the contents of said tube and looked Reno in the eyes.

"You ready? You know it hurts a bit the first time, right?"

"Y-You've gone through ... w-worse. I-I can .. Manage.." Reno ground out pitifully, making Axel laugh as he pushed the boy's legs up out of his way. He moved back up and set a soft kiss on Reno's lips to take his mind off the pain as he pushed a finger in. The younger red-head gasped at the feeling, shutting his eyes quickly but, started kissing Axel back. In and out a few times then in went a second finger. Farther, faster, in, out, in, out. He himself finally let out a groan as his manhood throbbed painfully. He flicked his tongue out, into Reno's awaiting mouth, who took it without a second thought, enjoying the pleasure that was coursing through the two, despite the slight pain and the thoughts of hands ghosting over the older. They almost completely forgot about the blonde that was still on the couch, groaning with the effort of not groaning. A third finger, even farter, even faster; in, out, in, out. It hit a sensitive spot and Reno cried out in joy. Axel moaned, hitting the spot again and again, until he retracted the fingers only to replace them with his manhood, taking Reno's in his hand. He began to rock his hips at a slow pace, trying his hardest not to hurt the boy.

"A-Axel," he stammered, moaning. "F-faster, p-please..."

Axel complied willingly, all thoughts about Luxord and the horrid room and even Roxas pushed far from his mind. The only thing in his world was Reno and the rolling of his hips, in perfect rhythm with his hand as it slide up and down Reno's shaft. Faster and faster. In deeper and deeper, hitting that spot again and again, causing moans to be cried from the boy. He only barely heard the couch squeak, his mind too full of pleasure to realize that the blonde was coming up behind him. He cried out as a second set of hands grabbed at him and Luxord placed himself at the older red-head's entrance. But Axel didn't stop his thrusts or his hand as Luxord entered him without preparation. Reno saw the look of pain on Axel's face as he felt the extra weight of Luxord pressing in on him and wanted to do something to calm the boy. But he followed Axel's lead and continued bucking his hips in that perfect timing they had accomplished without the blonde. He saw the hands snake up on Axel's shoulders but he put all thoughts out of his mind as he saw white and came, splattering the older red-head in the stomach, dripping through his hand. At Reno's cry, Axel felt Luxord shake and felt himself being filled. He hated the feeling but it didn't matter now. It was his turn to cry out; from pain, pleasure and horror as he filled Reno. He almost collapsed with the added weight of Luxord resting on his back and he felt the arm that he had used to prop himself up above Reno begin to shake.

"F-Fine. You win. Go take your god damned shower."

Axel prodded the boy with his eyes before finally speaking. "Go on, Reno. I'll clean up a bit and when you are done, I'll take mine."

"B-But-"

"It's okay. Now, get up, before you are squished."

Smiling, Axel shifted, pulling out of the boy who wormed his way out, kissing Axel on the cheek as he left. Luxord slowly was able to roll off the red-head and lay flat on his back on the mattress. Axel finally collapsed, almost willing to fall asleep right there. The only thing that stopped him was Luxord's voice.

"You weren't phased in the least. I have a regular little sex-kitten on my hands, don't I?"

"I wasn't phased?" Axel asked, ignoring the snide remark that came after.

"You have a boyfriend and you seem to love him, yet you came right on the solution of fucking Reno to spite me. Plus most people cower away in fear at my touch after what I have done time and time again to you and those that get away from me or any other person like myself, never wanted to even be touched, let alone have sex. Yet you still stood up for him and even did the unthinkable. Most people couldn't do that. I didn't think you would be so willing to cheat on Roxas as well."

"Roxas means nothing to me," Axel stated, staring pointedly away from the blonde to hide his tears. "Wait ... You said that there have been others? How many have you ... destroyed? I know I asked this before, but, how many Axel's have there been? How many have you broken, down in that cold, decrepit room?"

Luxord laughed, first at the statement that Roxas meant nothing to the red-head and then at the thought of the countless others that had come before the red-heads that were with him now. Luxord glanced over at him, then back at the ceiling. "Twenty-four have gone through this house. Reno is my twenty-sixth victim. There were two before, my first two."

Axel moved to get up off the bed as Luxord told him in such a calm voice about all the people he had destroyed, but Luxord grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto his back. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as he felt a tongue lash out and lick at Reno's essence that still dripped on his tummy. (...Stomach) He looked away again, hiding his disgust. If he wanted to stay alive, he knew that he would have to make Luxord think he was willing. That's why he had lied about Roxas and why he lay there now. He could have shoved the blonde off of himself easily, but he knew that that would just cause him pain and he didn't like pain. A thought came to his mind through his haze.

"What happens when you are done with someone?"

"I kill them."

The answer was so simple and blunt it made a shudder run down through the red-head. He couldn't help but ask the next question that came to mind. "How many _have_ you killed?" Another simple answer followed.

"Twenty-five. The twenty-four victims in between you two and my first two and Chad."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"This conversation bores me. I think I'm going to go get washed up."

"Wait, ..."

Luxord stopped as he reached the door. "What is it, Axel?"

The voice was soft, like he had used with Vexen the night previous, although Axel didn't know this. "What is going to happen to me and Reno? What happened to the first two?"

Luxord's evil smirk came back onto his bearded face, making Axel shiver yet again. "You shall find out in six more days, Axel. All the answers will be revealed by then."

-

Reno sank down in the warm water. It was only warm as he didn't want to wash away all the evidence Axel had left behind on him. He had been dreaming of this day for as long as he could remember, but it was tainted with the knowledge that Axel had been horrified the entire time, although he would never admit it. That was why he had climaxed last. He was so scared as the memories flashed by, and it was all just to save him; Reno, the boy from down the road. He felt sick, like he had caused the damage to Axel instead of Luxord. He hid his head in his hands in his confusion, his stomach churning before he remembered he had left Axel out there with that monster. He had just abandoned him. All because he was too _scared_ to stand up to him himself.

"Damn it, yo!" he cursed, slamming a clenched fist against the tile that lined the shower. Always such a fuckin coward!

--

TBC

--

A/N: Longest friggin thing I have ever written! Oh my gawd! So, tell me your thoughts. It would mean a lot to me. I miss hearing from some people. If you are out there, and actually like this, why not just send me a simple review. I don't even mind one worders. Not anymore. And I promise that I won't be a total bitch to you! I can be nice.

So, there are only a few chapters left as there are six days left in the story! XD I think I'm going to have it at around 10 chapters. Maybe. And I already know everything that is going to happen. But don't be expecting another chapter as long or as kinky as this. Plus, I have school soon and I wanna finish it before Tuesday. I don't know if I can though.

How did you like the lemon? I actually found it fun to write and I didn't slaughter it with words like cock, ass, butt, or dick. XD Even if you just tell me what you thought of that bit, I would be glad to see what you thought. My first time ever writing a lemon by myself. Didn't need Ro-chan's help this time! XD Be proud for me people! Even if it sucks.

Don't be so scared, it's harder for me.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	9. Too Much, Too Fast

A/N: Heyo peoples! How are you?! I'm sorry I am so late posting this, as it was meant to be posted yesterday but I had a few things to do. XD Just realized that I didn't bold last chapter! Oh well. I give up on doing that! XD I'll let you guys figure it out on your own. An-chan, I thank you again for such a long review to my last chapter! It made me feel loved! And thank you Dreamer for allowing me to rant to you in my 3 o'clock daze. I was crazy. But I wouldn't mind getting a copy of it to see what I sound like at that time in the morning. XD Love you all to bits! Hope you don't get too mad at me! XD I didn't just give away plot! XD And, I know Reno doesn't wear a friggin trench. He does now! XD And why did no one care to explain to me that Reno was extremely OOC! I just watched FFAC so I just got to see him. (great movie, by the way!) And I know that Reno and Kadaj are friggin enemies (kinda) but they are now officially friends! Good friends!

+(+)+(+)

_He felt those damn butterflies in his stomach as he watched the beauty pass. Everything about him was perfect and Reno couldn't help but love him, even if it was only a little school-yard crush. But they were polar opposites with different groups of friends, different tastes in music he was sure, even different tastes in clothing. Okay, well, they both liked to wear trench-coats, but that was about it. And their eye tattoos. And hair. Okay, so there was a bit more in common with them then he thought, but still... _

_"Are you still gawking at him, Reno?"_

_His reverie broke, Reno turned to glare at the boy that had walked up to him in the hallway. Reno slammed his locker after grabbing his book bag and stared at the grey-haired kid that was only a couple days his junior. _

_"Aww, Kadaj, yo! Did you have to do that? I was lost in my deep, deep sexual fantasies," Reno joked, heading out the door he had just watched his fellow red-head escape through. Their school wasn't that large, so it held more grades then normal, which meant that, even though Reno was two grades lower, him and Axel were still in the same school. He winked over at the boy who had fallen into step with him and had made a disgruntled face at Reno's last comment._

_"That is on a need to know basis, okay. I don't want to know what kinky positions you were thinking of this time."_

_"Oh, come on. You know it isn't like that. He already has ..."_

_Reno stopped mid sentence, halting in his tracks as he realized the red-head he had been following had stopped, looking right up at them, or so it seemed. He raised his hand and waved, calling someone down. Reno gaped at Kadaj a moment until he felt someone squeeze by him, his tuft of blonde hair bobbing down the steps. Of course. Said blonde crawled into the red-head's open arms after a swift peck on the cheek and they began walking. Reno felt something in his gut boil over at the intimacy he had just witnessed. Kadaj grabbed his wrist and dragged him down, still following the couple, almost catching up to them. _

_"Hey, let's stop in and see Marluxia. I heard he got a new slushie machine!" Kadaj prodded, just loudly enough for the red-head and blonde to hear. As the two boys rushed by, the older red-head waved at him, smiling._

_"Hey, Reno."_

Oh, shit! He's talking to me. Don't stutter, don't be an idiot and please, god, don't let me trip with Kadaj pulling me like this. _"Uh, hi, Axel, yo!"_

_"I heard you guys were going to go see Marluxia? Tell him Axel sends love."_

_The crystal voice sent shivers down the younger red-head as he smiled while being tugged away. When they made it to the store less then a minute later, panting slightly, Reno glared at his friend._

_"What the hell did you do that for, yo?! Why did you...?!"_

_"Why'd I what? Why'd I get him to talk to you? Why'd I get him to smile and wave? I thought you wanted that."_

_Reno's glare intensified as the chime went off when they went inside the little store, so much smaller then it would become in the next two years. Marluxia looked the boys over quickly, marking their faces and smiled at them, returning to his flowers. Reno went over to the counter as Kadaj got their slushies. _

_"Afternoon, Reno."_

_"Hey, Marluxia. Axel said he sent his love, yo," Reno supplied lazily, glancing up at the pink haired man. _

_"Hard day keeping your hormones in check?"_

_Reno gaped at the man chuckling in front of him who gave him a short wink. "And what is that supposed to mean?"_

_Marluxia put his hands up in defence, shaking his head with that smile still sitting there. "Nothing, nothing. I was your age once too. I know how things are."_

_"Don't act like you are so high and mighty. You only just graduated last semester, yo."_

_Marluxia pouted when Reno pointed out this fact. Kadaj came up with two slushies and paid for them with his own money before they walked out, the chime jingling behind them._

-

Axel sprawled out on the couch facing the television, clicking it on lazily. He heard a moan from somewhere over on the bed and glanced up to see Reno's eyes blearily waking from their stupor. Axel smiled at him lightly which caused the boy to move, then wince with pain. "Told you it hurts. You'll be walking with a limp for a while now, though. Here, let's find something good to watch."

Reno hobbled over to the freshly-bathed, older red-head and sat down where his legs had just been. He felt a hand in his lap and noticed that Axel had draped the limb there, palm up. Reno smirked and took the boy's fingers into his own, tracing patterns in them softly, producing a small chuckle from the older boy, his emerald eyes alight with a soft fire. Reno didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or not but smiled slightly all the same. Axel gripped his hand and brought his other closer to the boy, pulling him slightly closer. Reno's smile intensified as his squirmed even closer, placing his head on the red-heads chest.

"Uh, Axel?"

He felt the vibrations as Axel 'hmmed' bringing a hand up to play with Reno's red locks. Where to begin? There were so many questions buzzing around in the boy's head at the current moment, he wasn't even sure he could make a plausible sentence. He wanted to start at the beginning but found himself asking something about the end.

"What do you think Roxas will say, when you tell him about today? What would he say about it all?"

Axel smiled again at the question. It was so full of mixed hope and dread and thoughts of loss. Axel frowned for only a second as answers popped into his head. "He won't understand why I did it. He won't understand that I was protecting you. He'll just say that my hormones had kicked in. But, either way, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be able to walk for far longer then now."

"But it ... felt so full of ... passion. Was that bit ... was that bit just a show, yo?"

"No, I don't think it was a show. I knew that I couldn't get hurt with you, especially not with you so joyful underneath me. I think it was right to be filled with passion as you are a very passionate boy."

Reno blushed slightly at the compliment. "Would you have given Roxas the same treatment? What would he do if he saw us now? He'll hate me, I'm sure of it. After this, I probably won't even see you again, yo. And I don't want that. What if he kills us? What if he kills you? Who will save me then? Axel..."

Axel finally hit the mute button on the television to give the boy his full attention and pulled away from Reno, making him look the older boy in the eye, the smile gone from his lips. "Don't let me hear you say that, Reno. Got it memorized? When we get out of here - yes, 'when', not 'if'; you will probably be more knowing then Roxas. He won't know the fear I've gone through, the torture, the pain, the ... humiliation. Only someone who has lived it would be able to understand. I'm not going to allow the only one who knows all that I have been through to simply slip away from me. Okay? So don't even say that type of thing." Axel pulled the boy back into his arms, pressing his head against his chest, feeling the tears rolling down both of their cheeks after such hope had been spoken. Reno was shaking in his grasp as the world crashed down on him. He was so scared.

"Axel," Reno whispered after a few moments of rocking with the elder red-head. Axel looked down at him best he could and nodded slightly to show he was paying attention. "We will get out of this thing, right, yo? We will be free and go and live a normal life again?" Axel smiled down at him, eyes sparking in the afternoon sun.

"Of course, Reno. Of course."

A few more minutes of silence and Axel leaned back, pulling Reno with him. The younger boy was amazed that he was not cowering with the touch but he was happy that he wasn't; he didn't know if he would be able to make it without those arms wrapped so protectively around him. Axel turned the volume back on and the TV burst into life. He found a good music channel to listen to, as though he was just a restless teen, wanting to party. But Reno was shocked to find that it wasn't the mainstream shit he had believed Axel would listen to. It had musicians that Reno knew about, drooled over even. Then that line came into his head. _Don't be so scared. It's harder for me. _He realized right after the words left the older boy's lips that he knew the song, knew that it was a song and not just something to comfort him. He gazed up at Axel only to see him staring down at him.

"How did you ... know that song, anyways?"

Axel didn't need to be told what he was talking about and his smirk returned. "Walking by your house one day, I heard music coming from your bedroom. I recognized it and I guess it stuck with me that you liked it. That was the line, actually, that I had heard. From _Skeptics and True Believers _by _The Academy Is... _from their first CD _Almost Here._"Reno was amazed at how he had just rattled off so much information that the younger boy thought impossible for him to know. Then he realized that Axel had ... stored something away about him that he probably never even needed to know. He was just about to question it before the older red-head kissed him on the forehead, making his eyes go wide and breath get caught in his throat, before pushing him off and standing. "You got your rest. Now it's time for mine."

"Wait, Axel. One more thing, then I'll shut up."

"Just make it quick, kay? I really need to pee."

"Why did you choose to have sex with me?"

Axel laughed, then Reno could see that he really did have a full bladder as he winced and held his legs together. "Simple. Luxord is sick. And a man. He said that I couldn't pleasure him, yet porn does that to countless people all over the world every day. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get some, so why not just make some of my own. Now, I really, really have to pee."

-

_"You shall find out in six more days, Axel. All the answers will be revealed by then."_

_Axel leaned against the wall, his still burning back throbbing but cooling against it. He placed his head in his hand, contemplating whether he had just done good or bad. He had 'cheated' on Roxas which was bad, but he only did it to save Reno, which is good. He groaned slightly when he shifted positions. Would Roxas get mad at him for doing what he did? What would the blonde boy's reaction be to all of this? He would most likely think his lover was tainted with all he had been through. Sure, he would be delighted to have him back, but he would just be sick, knowing what had happened, if he ever even knew. Axel could keep it hushed up and return to loving Roxas as though nothing had ever happened. But he knew that wouldn't work. Roxas would be clinging from him the entire time and he didn't think he could manage that. Besides, he shuddered slightly at the thought, Roxas is a blonde himself. Would looking at him make him think of Luxord and his ordeal? How could he ever even love the blonde again? Roxas would try to comfort him, maybe. Or he might not think anything of it and pry too far into Axel's private spaces._

_"Roxas, how can I keep loving you? You don't know what I've been through. I can't think of loving anyone after all the shit that's happened."_

_Axel's mind wandered slowly to the red-head he had just gotten done with and he pointed out how much pleasure he had gone through, despite his horror with the contact and the ending, with the younger red-head. Reno didn't know exactly what he had went through, but he was closer to knowing then anyone ever would. Axel decided dully didn't feel as broken with Reno. _

-

Vexen stayed locked away in his room for all of day nine, finally dashing out to get some food the day after, where he was promptly cornered by Luxord. His eyes grew wide in horror as he felt those hands on his hips as he dug in the cupboard for some cereal. He shuddered at the breath that ran down his neck and the wet feeling on his ear as Luxord ran his tongue along it. Vexen could feel his heart racing and hyperventilation taking hold as he panicked.

"Too much. Too much, too fast," he managed to gasp out in his panic attack. Luxord pouted when he backed away from the smaller blonde who had his hands balled into fists on the counter. The man was shaking from some pent up emotion as he quickly grabbed at the first thing he saw, stealing it away with him as he turned to rush back into his room. Luxord followed him and stopped the door from slamming n his face with his foot.

"What's the matter this time, Vexen?"

Vexen stopped still, shaking once more. He spun around on his heel and glared at the older blonde, a snarl split on his features. "I thought you said you loved _me_! Yet I hear you yesterday in there with ..._ them_! I-I know what you did! I know what you were doing with them! I heard you! I heard your fuckin moans! I heard you cry out!" Tears had gathered in his eyes and his voice gained an octave after the first few words. Luxord smirked, putting his hands up in the air in a shrug.

"What can I say, Vexen? They brought it on themselves. Axel pretty much asked for it."

"You said you loved me, though! You can't mess around with them if you love _me_! You will get rid of me to keep them! You don't love me! You were lying!"

"I don't lie, Vexen. And I do love you. But sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Why would you do that with them, though?! You are supposed to love me! Me! Or have you forgotten! You said you would love me!"

"I only would have pushed you away if I did that to you."

"What? You don't think I can take it?! You don't think I can love you?! Well, I can! I can be better then them! I can be better!"

Luxord sighed as Vexen's face contorted into a raged insanity. He fisted the bowl in his hand angrily, tears spewing down his face. "Love me!" he hissed and flung the porcelain bowl straight for Luxord, who managed to duck it somehow and march in, grabbing at Vexen in his anger. He caught the man's wrist and he screamed, beating at Luxord with his free hand.

"See," Luxord hissed, grabbing his other flailing arm. "I can't love you because you are not ready to be loved." Luxord pressed his lips to Vexen's and felt the man writhe against him, too terrified to respond with anything more passionate. But that movement was enough to get a reaction out of the older blonde and he pushed Vexen back onto his bed, making the man scream with the pressure he now found weighing down on him. He began to thrash about, trying his hardest to get the older man away from him. Luxord moved up to his ear, brushing against it as he started grinding his hips against the younger blonde. Vexen cried out, nightmares rushing through his head.

"Stop it! Stop! You are supposed to love me! This isn't love! This isn't love! Get away! Please! Stop! You are supposed to love me!"

Luxord got lost in himself from the frightened sounds of the man. That fear in his voice made him so much more arousing then before and Luxord wanted to crash into him forever but he didn't want to lose him completely. So the older man jumped off, as though burned, from the writhing form of Vexen, still crying out in his own delusions. Luxord backed away, against the door and stood, trembling, in his idiocy. He was bound to push the younger man away at this rate.

-

They heard the screams and what they protested and the cries, knowing what was happening. Vexen was being assaulted and they could almost see the horrid scene playing out in their mind's eye, making them tremble in fear. Axel clutched onto Reno firmly to try and stop the boy's trembles before they began. The younger red-head soon found his face buried in the crook of Axel's neck, tears leaking slowly from his eyes. Axel put his face next to the boy's ear, breathing softly over it. "It will be okay, Reno. I swear it will." A scream of mixed terror and fear broke through the house and Reno whimpered slightly, digging closer to Axel. A shudder ran through Axel when they heard the door of the younger blonde being slammed shut. Footsteps came from the stairs and Axel held Reno closer. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay," he repeated in a hush, more for himself then the boy.

Luxord burst into the room, sending the door crashing against the wall. A noticeable bulge was visible in his pants and he eyed the boys hungrily. He then smirked that horrid smirk of his and snarled at Axel. "Get up, boy. Leave that snivelling brat on the bed and come over here."

Axel did as he was told, reluctantly letting Reno slip from his grasp. He sat where Luxord had ordered and raised an eyebrow at the thought of a computer chair sitting in a torture room. He looked on with only mild concern as Luxord grabbed a set of handcuffs from the drawer right beside the bed and proceeded to saunter over towards the elder red-head. Axel felt the cold metal wrap around his wrists, securing himself to the chair, which he found out was also connected to the wall. Luxord straddled him as he made sure that the boy couldn't get off the chair and planted a firm kiss on the red-head's lips before breaking away, turning his rock-hard gaze upon Reno. The smaller boy squirmed and Axel struggled slightly, more aware of the following scenes then before. He thought that he would be the one getting hurt today.

"L-Luxord? What are you doing? C-come back here. I'll be good. I promise. L-leave Reno alone. Please?" Axel's tone was pleading as he fixed his best semi-seductive face on along with a pair of emerald puppy-dog eyes. He was still willing to give his body for the sake of keeping Reno pure (even if he himself had soiled him slightly). Luxord gave a small laugh and pressed his hand down on a worming Reno.

"No, no, Axel, my dear. I want to do this. If it only proves that I have you, I am going to do this."

"B-But I already have it memorized into every pore of my body that you have me. But why must you .. why must you take Reno, too?"

Luxord didn't respond, only pressed his lips to Reno's in that possessive manor of his. Axel could feel the bile rising in his throat as he watched those hands that had tortured him now ghosting over the boy he fought so hard to save. Boiling tears spilled over the edge of his eyes as he struggled harder, wanting desperately to get at the still weeping boy on the bed.

-

Reno cried out at the pressure he felt against him, strangling it as best he could. If Axel had been so brave for him, he could be brave for Axel - but he didn't know it hurt so damn bad. Luxord wasn't anywhere near as delicate as Axel had been as he nipped and bit at his sensitive spots, trying to get an aroused reaction out of the frightened boy. He cried out a second time when Luxord grabbed at him, yanking away the fabric that separated them. He could faintly hear Axel retching where he struggled but he drove it from his mind as he felt something warm near his entrance, crying out for a third time, tears streaming from his eyes, as Luxord entered, continuing to stroke him in any place he desired. Luxord began thrusting into Reno who felt himself breaking under the man and the blood that had begun to drip from him signified that destruction. As the blonde finished, falling on him, slightly exhausted, Reno looked away from Axel to hide the pain on his face as the elder red-head's sobs filled the room along with the pants from the blonde. Recovering, Luxord got up off Reno and smirked as he left the room as quickly as he had arrived, but not without first throwing a tiny key onto the bed to free Axel.

The younger, broken boy lay there, his body on fire as Axel continued to sob in his confinement. Finally, after a half-hour of just laying there in all his pain, Reno started to move - very slowly at first before he could muster even swinging his legs off the bed. He took the key in his hands and decided he liked the feel of the cool metal in his overheating palm. He shuffled his way over to his elder, who was dripping with vile liquids, his head hanging in defeat. Reno touched his chin gingerly and forced him to look him in the eye before taking his lips in a soft kiss. Axel pulled back after a moment, gazing at Reno with his half-lidded, puffy eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that Reno? I failed you."

Reno just smirked quietly, searching around for a second before finding the hole that fit the key. Axel didn't move as the metal fell to the ground.

--

TBC

-- 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Don't hate me for what I did to Reno, please? And it seems like Reno is such a wimp. X.x But I would be too, so … I wanna know how you guys think of this chapter, okay. Please? It would mean soo much to me! I will love you forever! Even though I already love all my reviewers as it is, already. But next chapter is last. I'm almost positive. Unless the things I wanna say don't get said. Then I will need an epilogue! Oh goodness!

Suuuuuuuu Zuuuuuuuu Kiiiiiiiii

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	10. Milkshake

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. The ending is so cliché. XD I hope you all love it as much as I love you! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And, if you are reading this months after I post it or something, I will still gladly except reviews! Don't hesitate because it is old! I love you all! You made this happen! 3 I apologize in advance for how choppy this chapter is. Most of the POV's are way too short! And it is difficult to tell who it is until it gets farter in. XD

3333

Axel glanced over at the red-head that was curled up slightly on the bed. It was a day later and the older red-head hadn't moved at all since Reno had released him. He connected with those eyes that had opened in his stare and he whimpered softly, looking back down at the ground. He felt something turn over in the pit of his stomach and didn't notice he was moving until he felt his hands on the floor. He stayed on the ground but began to approach the bed. Reno sat up to keep his eyes on the older red-head as he cowered his way over. It wasn't that far from the chair to the bed, so Axel crossed the span rather quickly. He slid his hands up onto the mattress for a moment, looking pleadingly into Reno's eyes before clambering onto the bed, opposite the younger boy. He shot his eyes away as they filled with tears.

"I'm s-sorry, Reno. I'm so s-sorry. I failed you! I am weak and I failed you! You were supposed to be okay, but I couldn't help you. I'm sorry, Reno, I'm sorry," Axel cried, repeating the apology over and over. Reno gazed at him before smiling. Axel noticed the change in expression and the position of the boy's arms and began to crawl towards him, a beaten dog with its tail between its legs. Axel sobbed into Reno's shoulder, much like the younger boy had done on several separate occasions. Reno hushed soft, soothing words into the disturbed boy's ear, cradling him against his chest and rocking him. Axel finally fell into a dreamless sleep, curled against Reno for protection.

-

"Have you decided what to do with them, yet, sir?" Vexen asked as calmly as he could while staring at his elder. Luxord smirked his smirk softly, letting it play across his lips.

"I have another three days to figure that out, Vexen. Don't be so impatient. What I want to know is what you would do if I were to kill them? You seem to have become attached to those two. Even more so then you were with Saix and that other boy. What is it about them that scares you so?"

-

"Well, Roxas. Two more days until we get to see Axel again."

"Shut up, Sora. It's not like he'll be alive when we see him next."

"Oh, Roxas, stop! That is a horrible way to think!"

"It is only the truth, idiot."

-

Axel sighed, his grip on Reno tightening sub-consciously as the younger boy slept. The older red-head had awoken to the boy in his arms and it almost made him smile - almost. He couldn't smile, knowing he had failed him. Thoughts of Roxas began to flood his mind and he realized with a dull thud that they didn't produce that euphoric sense of longing in his stomach as they used to. He sighed, wondering what the world would be like once they returned, but he soon stopped those thoughts as he had yet to discover his fate. He sighed, laying his chin in the depths of Reno's still-spiky hair. He almost jumped at the feeling that tore through his stomach. Red hot and bubbly, it made him feel slightly out of breath and just the tiniest bit sick. But it was a good feeling, he knew. It dawned on him that, although he was more like a big brother then anything, he had come to have feelings for this boy and that if something happened to him, it would be his, Axel's, fault. He pulled the sleeping boy closer and felt an arm tighten around his waist. He hadn't even felt it there, lost in his thoughts as he was. But one question remained as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair distractedly - will anyone understand the true pain of it all or would they just pretend to make him believe he wasn't alone in his sufferings? But he wasn't alone - not anymore.

Blue eyes gazed up at him in mild confusion as Reno felt the tear falling onto his cheek. Axel sniffed and looked away, his lip still trembling. Reno held Axel tighter although it was more of him just pulling himself higher up the red-head to rest his head on the older boy's chest again. The younger boy removed his arm and moved it farther down Axel's still-exposed stomach, unknowingly leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He circled Axel's bellybutton a few times, looking up to see Axel's eyes closed at the sensation. When he stopped his motion out of fear for the older boy's sanity, Axel whimpered slightly, an indication he liked the action. Reno smiled softly and began rubbing him again.

-

I raised an eye-brow as the younger man slipped out of his room, facing me and taking a breath, readying a well-prepared speech. But I spoke first.

"Have _you _decided what you are going to do tomorrow?"

Vexen stopped and stared at me for a moment before coming slightly closer. He let out a small sigh before moving the rest of the way over and sat close to me, almost close enough to grab and wrap my arms around although I refused to do such an act that may send him reeling away. So instead, I snuck out a hand, grasping the younger blonde. I could tell that he fought a twitch for only a second before calming down considerably. Vexen snaked his fingers into mine, keeping his eyes focused on his lap, taking in deep breath after deep breath.

"I still need to think about it," he muttered, still not looking up. He felt me tighten my grip on his hand briefly and so he chanced a peek at me and was surprised to find me smiling. "What?"

My laugh came out lightly at the confusion I found gazing at him. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that I give a man who I have hurt freedom and he may not take it?"

"I don't want to take it. With you, I am safe -or as safe as I can be- while out there I could have this whole thing happen again."

"I doubt many people would still stay with me, even if the outside could hurt you more then I have."

Vexen hid the small smile that crept up onto his face as my face stayed in that soft mask -even if it wasn't a 'mask' when he was around. "But you haven't hurt me. Not for a long time. I know you hurt a lot of other people, but what is there for me out there? I disappeared off the face of the earth for ten years. Society isn't just going to except me back. And since Cloud is gone, it isn't like I would have any friends either. You are the only one I have left. The only one I love. And I do realize how cliché it is to fall in love with your captor. But is it not reasonable?"

-

_Reno looked up at the figure blocking the board and smiled slightly, peering around Kadaj to see the notes he was supposed to be copying. This really ticked the grey-haired boy off and he slammed his palms down on the desk in front of Reno, causing the red-head to jump and his blonde counter-part to look up in shock. _

_"Hey yo, Kadaj. What do ya want? I'm kinda tryin to get my notes here."_

_Kadaj began to tap his foot in his impatience and the fact that Reno was still trying to look around him._

_"Reno, can I talk to you?"_

_"But it is the middle of class, yo."_

_"I already asked permission from the teacher. And I will get your notes for you. Just come with me, please?"_

_Reno sighed, glancing quickly at the blonde beside him -who nodded his approval- before standing and following Kadaj down the hall into a deserted part. Kadaj stopped to a halt, spinning around just in time to have Reno smack into him. Kadaj pushed him away, slightly red in the face. He looked away before glaring at Reno, his blue-green eyes burning with fire. That gaze made the red-head jump, unaware of anything he had done to cause this much anger in his best friend. But he didn't have to wait very long to find out as Kadaj growled at him._

_"I can't take this anymore, Reno!"_

_"Take what?"_

_"Augh! What do you mean, take what? You know very well what I'm talking about!"_

_"No, yo. I don't."_

_"Reno, you buffoon. Are you really that blind? Or is it because you have been ignoring me that you don't know what I'm talking about?"_

_"Wha-?"_

_"Reno! You've changed! You have never been this obsessed with anyone before! Put the fact that Axel is leaving you behind and focus on your friends, not just giving all of yourself away to ... Chad," Kadaj hissed, throwing his arms up in exasperation, turning from the red-head so that he wouldn't notice the color filling the boys cheeks as his eyes began glistening._

_"I don't..."_

_"You don't what, Reno? You don't what?"_

_"I'm not still obsessed with Axel and I don't give all my time to Chad."_

_"You don't think you do! But you ignore me completely! There is no room for poor little Kadaj in your perfect world with the one you love!"_

_"I don't love him!"_

_"You ... you what?"_

_"I-I don't love Chad. And I know he knows it. I can only give my heart to Axel. I'm pathetic, I know. But he is the most special person to me."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Kadaj snapped his face back, anger written all over it. Tears were now making their way down his burning cheeks as he looked Reno in the eye. The red-head sighed, looking down at the ground._

_"That hurts! I guess you didn't realize I love you either, then, did you? You ignore me and then go and say that some man you don't even know is the most important person to you? Do I not count? I thought we were friends, Reno! I thought you had some sort of feelings for me as a friend! Fine. Just reject me! It doesn't matter to me! Not anymore! Go on living in your fantasies!" Kadaj screamed, storming off down the hall. Reno tried to catch up, but only managed to get a forceful blow to the stomach as Kadaj let out some of his emotion. "Never mind, Reno! You have Chad now! You have Chad to be your friend! You don't need _me_ anymore! Just leave me alone and go live your life! Just make sure I'm not part of it!"_

_Reno stood in shock as his best friend slammed through the doors, leaving the grounds. He heard the sickening screech of tires and a short scream from the boy who had just escaped and felt his knees weaken. He was on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes as he crawled over to where he had last seen Kadaj and opened the door only enough to peek out but he regretted it with the scene that was played out before him. He felt the breakfast rise in his throat as his eyes fell upon the broken body and the transport truck and the skid-marks and the blood, not a hundred feet away. He looked up when he felt a hand warming his shoulder._

_"Reno? What's the matter?"_

_"Chad!"_

-

_Why am I so obsessed with my feelings? Damn. I don't even know if Reno would want me. My narcissistic thoughts will be the death of me._ Axel ran a hand through his still dripping hair, fluffing it lightly to create the porcupine head he was used to. He stopped, hand still raised, as he noticed Reno's eyes on him for the briefest of seconds before he moved them back to the television screen, an obvious blush dusting his cheeks. Axel smiled, feeling his cheeks deepen as well. He felt a slight stir somewhere beneath the towel -_Towel? I thought I had remembered to put on boxers. Shit._-that draped over his slender hips that had gotten a little bit smaller during the past couple of weeks. Taking a breath, Axel made his way over to Reno and leaned over him, managing to force the younger boy's face to deepen to the color of his tattoos. Axel pressed his lips lightly to the boy's forehead and heard a soft sigh.

"Come on, Reno. Luxord said that we had to be showered before noon. I don't want you getting killed after all of this just because you didn't take a shower."

"You really care that much about me?"

Axel was almost shocked to hear the hope in that voice. He smirked and placed a hand on Reno's head. "Just go, would ya?"

Reno pretended to grumble about being ordered around like some kid but stopped in front of Axel, staring up into his eyes. He wrapped a hand around the elder red-head's neck, pulling him closer, dusting his lips against Axel's before whispering, "I wish you cared about me like that. I love you, Axel."

Axel felt his whole body begin to tingle as excitement danced through him. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak his mind. Reno sighed, pushing away from Axel and turning towards the door.

"Of course, I never expect you to love me back. You have Roxas. You've had Roxas. You don't need me. But that's fine. I just wanted you to know in case something bad happens today. I just wanted you to know that I was there for you."

Reno looked back with a smile on his lips, his eyes closed in fear of letting the tears leak forth. He lay his fingers on the knob to the bathroom and went in before Axel could say a thing.

-

_I love you, Reno._

-

Luxord came through the door shortly after Reno had gotten out of the shower. The blonde was wielding a set of clothes for each red-head which he tossed forth into the room, in the general direction of the two. Axel caught them and sorted through, realizing dully that they were the ones he had come in, trench and all.

"Get those on and come to the kitchen when you are done. There is some left over lasagne waiting, since I have neglected to feed you for a while now."

He didn't even bother to close the door and Axel heard the microwave start up. The boys gratefully pulled on the fabric of their clothes after almost two weeks of nothing but their boxers.

Axel took as deep breath as he peeked his head out the door, following his nose as that Italian smell drifted over to him. He felt Reno's hand squeeze his own and that gave him the courage to venture fourth, continuing where he left with his protecting business. Reno suppressed a shudder as his eyes fell upon the blonde man, his back to the two. Axel smirked, silently instructing the younger boy to stay still and quiet as he prepared to lunge at his captor, wiggling his butt as a cat that has just spotted a mouse would. He let out a silent battle cry and hurled himself through the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Axel let out a gasp as his element of surprise was broken and he fell to the ground with a thud in his shock, gaping around to the couch where the second blonde was sitting, his face set in a solid frown. Luxord just smirked, popping the warm pasta out and placed two forks on the plate as he turned to the two disappointed boys. Axel took the food he was handed as Luxord strode over to the awaiting blonde.

"Aww, Vexen. He was just trying to have fun. You didn't have to pull him out of such a spectacular leap. Come sit boys. I want you to be comfortable."

Axel snorted out a laugh as he dragged Reno over to a small armchair, forcing the younger boy down and sitting on the arm himself, digging a fork in and pulling at the cheesy food, drooling despite himself -he loved lasagne almost as much as he loved milkshakes. Reno was slightly more hesitant but strung a little on his fork after Axel had taken his third bite. It didn't take long for the plate to be devoured and Axel only half-way noticed the fact that Vexen was inched closer to the elder blonde then he thought he would. He also noticed the gamblers fingers dancing in Vexen's.

"There. Better? No complaining for the trip, okay boys? I don't think I could take a bunch of belly-aching kids."

All three boys (Vexen is now a boy! XD) looked at him in awe, wondering just what he meant. But they soon found out as they piled into the truck, thanking the heavens that it was a crew-cab. Despite the added room, though, Axel was still rather uncomfortable with his legs so scrunched in the back - that is until Reno ran his hand up the elder boy's thigh, finding his hand and gripping it tightly. Axel moved over, closer to the boy and farther from Luxord as he brought Reno back to rest against his chest. It felt so bizarre to have someone against him through a barrier but it didn't stop them from dozing, their lids closing only a few minutes after they had headed out.

-

When he awoke, Axel was confused to find himself in a familiar parking lot, only a single other car and two bikes leaning against it accompanying them. Reno had shaken him awake as Luxord climbed out, popping the seat for him to do the same. He gladly stretched his legs but stared in mild confusion as a chain-link collar was placed around his neck and a leash attached to that. He watched Luxord yank it and felt his breath get cut off for a short second before Luxord relaxed his hold; a choker-chain -just lovely. He felt sunglasses being placed on his face and a hat on his head before Luxord yanked on the leash again, hissing, "Come, boy."

Axel glanced over, sadness and embarrassment coursing through him as he noticed the same get-up on Reno. They blushed, looking away as they each thought rather dirty, teenage thoughts about the domination tools. They walked through the parking lot and onto the familiar beach. A thought came suddenly to Axel in a blurred rush. _I'm gonna die like a dog! Literally. Taken out back and shot. I even have the friggin leash and collar. _He almost laughed at the thought, reaching a hand out to comfort Reno as they walked along. It was nearly evening, the sun hanging low in the sky, painting it pink and orange and red. Voices floated over to them as they made their way across the sand, making Axel stop in his tracks and tears to burn against his eyes.

"Well, Roxas, isn't it a good thing that he didn't come back? Wouldn't that mean he is still okay?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Sora."

"Unfortunately, I agree with Roxas. If he didn't come back today, either dead or alive, we won't see him ever again."

"Zexion! Don't say such things!" Demyx's voice broke as he shoved his face into the crook of Zexion's neck.

Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi sat just three hundred feet away and he was watching them, a sight he never though he would see again. Luxord tightened his hold before he could scream out to them, though, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't.

"What are they doing here? They should be at home, waiting for you to arrive. Ah well. Doesn't matter I guess. Don't say a word, or both you and Reno will regret it."

Axel took the threat seriously as he felt the barrel press against his side. He only slightly realized that they went in a wide ark around the crowd of friends, trying their hardest not to be seen. Luxord maundered them well away, only to come back out on the bank and continuing their march, stopping shortly after to be tied to a tree a few feet from the sand line, being beside a clump of tall grass. There, Luxord drew a gun, and handed Axel a choice.

-

Cloud pulled up on his bike, trailing a puff of dust behind him as he skidded to a halt, flicking the key out with a snap of the wrist. The engine died and he looked about the parking lot. A car, two bicycles, and a truck that sent odd shivers up his spine, remembering black skid marks for some reason or another were the only vehicles he noticed. He sighed, placing his helmet securely on his bike before walking slowly to where the group was sitting. He was running late, as always. Stupid traffic. Roxas peered at him as the sun was glistening from his hair, making it shimmer in the light.

"Any news, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head slowly, sighing. He trudged over to the kids, his face set in stone.

-

"So Axel. You have been the defender for these past two weeks. Well, more like one, but shh. You have defended Reno and have given yourself for him. So I ask you now, what is your choice? Your life, or his?"

Axel gaped up at the cruel blonde, glancing over to the form of Vexen that was sitting by the water, taking in his first taste of the outside world in ten years. He could feel Reno tense beside him and could almost hear the tears welling up in the boys eyes. He slinked his hand over, connecting with the shaking boy and taking a deep breath.

"I will die, sir."

"No! Axel! You can'!"

"But," Axel continued as though he had never heard Reno, although his voice betrayed him as it shook. "In return for my life, you must let him live free."

"Oh, but my dear Axel, I couldn't. Because, you see, I have already made my decision. And that decision is to bring one of you back with me while killing the other here."

"What?" Axel asked, pausing for a moment to let it all sink in. "Then kill him."

The two stared at him, shock etched clearly on their faces. "You would just have him killed, after all that you did to save him? Just like that?"

"One of us is gong back to you, you say? I would never be able to die, knowing I had sent an innocent boy back into the bowels of hell itself, just to save myself from the torture. I would rather have the torture if I knew that Reno would never have to experience it again, even if it meant him dieing. At least he would die peacefully, knowing I had still been there to save the boy I loved."

Both were speechless, staring at the boy who had lost all emotion. Axel shut his eyes before gazing up at Luxord, noticing in his last moments that the man looked truly sinister in the orange glow of the setting sun. He kept the look of confusion for only a second more before smirking, cocking the gun and raising it to Axel's face. Even with the thought of torture looming over his head, Axel seemed absurdly calm as the gun was then pointed towards the younger boy.

"Anything to say before you die, Reno?"

Reno held his breath a second, squeezing Axel's hand one last time before looking Luxord hard in the eyes. "I love Axel, with all my heart," his voice shook slightly as he looked at the older red-head. "I just want you to remember me, Axel. Remember me as the boy who didn't stop loving. Thank you. You saved me from the start. I just wish I could have stayed with you."

Luxord clicked the trigger and the shot rang out. Reno gasped at the strength of such a sound but didn't feel the pain that he knew should be there.

-

Cloud's ears perked at the all-too-familiar sound as it rang across the desolate beach, reaching the angsting crowd. The oldest blonde jumped up from the sand at the sound, grabbing at the gun that hung by his side, safe in its holster.

"Cloud? Where're you..."

But Cloud didn't give Demyx a chance to finish as he streaked away into the fading light, drawing the gun to his hand as he went.

-

_I love you, too, Axel._

-

The sight that met the blonde as he topped the dune chilled his blood, draining it from his face and he felt his knees give way, sending him to the soft sand below, tumbling as it gave way. Blue locked with blue and his breath caught in his chest. As he stared at the man that was facing him - not a meter away - he felt those hands touching, caressing, penetrating, defiling him. As a sharp burning of remembered pain shot through his shoulder, Cloud clenched his fingers over the small, distorted, circular scar.

He felt a burning in his chest when his breathing came back, full force, as he laid eyes upon the second blonde who was hovering near the first, his long hair falling over his shoulders. He was staring at Cloud with a mirrored look of shock and amazement, his jaw hinging slightly.

"C-cloud?"

The oldest blonde smirked, eyeing the useless gun in Cloud's hand as he fingered his own lovingly. Cloud's eyes traveled from the youngest of blondes to the weapon that was so close to him and cringed away, his arm flaring again.

"Look who has come back to us, Vexen."

Cloud's eyes went wide with the confirmation of his suspicions. Luxord laughed harshly, taking a step towards the younger gun-wielding blonde. Vexen almost sprang forward to save his best friend from years before -almost. Instead he opted for reaching out and clutching the fabric hanging around Luxord's arm. Luxord halted, glancing back at the youngest blonde, confusion stretched across that cruel face of his.

"Please, sir. Leave him be. You apparently let him live way back then. Why kill him now?"

The plea and question were less then a whisper as Vexen stared down at his feet, a single tear falling to the ground below, glistening orange in the sunset. Luxord smiled knowingly, his features softening. Cloud still stayed - sprawled on the ground - as he was. The eldest blonde looked back down to the horrified cop, lowering the gun from its target. Cloud was shaking in his horror - going against every lesson the police academy had taught him in his panic - and only gazed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Luxord kneeled to eye level with a crack of his knees as he lifted Cloud's chin to make him stare straight into the elder blonde's eyes.

"It seems as though Vexen is paying you back for saving his life."

Vexen stiffened behind the two men in shame as a couple more tears plummeted to the ground below from his stinging eyes. He half-heartedly rubbed a drop away from his cheek and sniffed slightly.

"I thought you killed him."

The voices were only a hush from the two younger men and Vexen looked up in shock, his eyes connecting with Cloud's. Luxord stood, fingers trailing across the man's jaw line. The oldest blonde stepped back and turned towards Vexen, a sad frown now placed on his once-serious face.

"You boys think that little of me? What a shame. I'm hurt. Well, Vexen, I'm leaving now. Time to make your choice."

Vexen gaped at the eldest blonde for a long moment until the gambler smirked, ghosting his fingers through the man's as he brushed by. Cloud only managed to stare in his udder bewilderment as Vexen spun around, watching the man he had spent the last 10 years with walking away into the clichéd sunset, possibly out of his life forever. Best friend or lover was the question on his mine now.

"Y-You would just walk away from me? Even after all the things we've been through?"

Luxord kept walking, acting as though Vexen hadn't spoken - even if his face did contort with slight guilt for a second in the hurt and shock in the man's voice. A quick glance at his once-best friend still on the ground was all Vexen took before he ran to catch up to Luxord, causing a smile to break out on the older man's face.

"So, you chose me over your best friend? I'm touched."

"I told you I loved you."

Vexen entwined their fingers as they walked into the sunset as it dipped down below the horizon.

-

Axel felt the tears melting down his face, his whole body convulsing with the thought that Reno had been destroyed even after all he went through to save him. He felt his throat constrict, warning him that he was going to be sick as Luxord began to laugh somewhere above him.

"Wha-?"

"Congratulations. You win."

Axel almost gave himself whiplash as he spun his head down to the supposed-to-be-corpse of Reno and took in the boy who was looking about in confusion. Emerald orbs shot back up at the laughing man and he could only gape, speechless.

"What?"

"You win. All the years I have been here, and not one person has been as brave as you were, putting up with a life-time of torture to know that a boy who is almost a stranger died in peace. It feels good to know that there are some people still like you in the world, Axel. It really does. So, I am not daring to defile you any more then I already have, but I warn you now. Yell out and I will have to regrettably hurt you. And once you get away - in the morning, mind you- you mustn't speak of me or my name. But hold me in your nightmares and teach others the compassion you showed for this boy. I bid you farewell, Axel. Reno."

Luxord disappeared through the tall crab-grass in front of them and only seconds later they heard voices. More Luxord and Vexen, but still voices. Axel paid no mind to what was going on and instead focused on Reno, still in denial that the boy was alive.

"I'm ... alive? I'm alive. He didn't kill me! But ... We're still tied up."

Axel glanced around, finding a sharp stone easily amongst the roots and picking it up in his fingers. He worked at the thin rope that wasn't even meant to hold and found it falling apart quickly. When it fell away, Axel threw the rock to the ground and took Reno in his arms, tears washing down his face again. He kept repeating, "I can't believe it." over and over, burying his head in the crook of Reno's neck. The younger red-head held him, shaking slightly in his amazement.

"Come on, Axel. Let's sleep out on the beach! I'm really tired. Please?"

Axel allowed himself to be dragged out in the darkness that had fallen, just happy that they were both okay. _They were both oka_y! Reno picked out a soft spot in the sand, curling up with his elder red-head after he laid down. Axel pulled Reno close, feeling the waves of exhaustion over taking him. His eyelids began to get heavy and he slipped peacefully into a deep slumber.

-

"Roxas? …Yeah, it's Cloud. Can you and the gang meet me at the beach we were at last night? … Sorry I didn't come back. I didn't even think. I just needed to get home. …Oh it's nothing. I'm okay. I just .. saw something that spooked me. So I want you guys to come check something out with me. …Thanks, kiddo."

-

Roxas and crew arrived at the beach not ten minutes after Cloud's call. He was waiting for them by their rock, taping his fingers against his crossed arms impatiently. Without saying a word he led them to the spot where he had seen the two blondes from his past the night previous. Each and every one of the eight gathered there stopped still at the sight that met their eyes. Roxas was the first to break from his trance and burst into a sprint across the sand, slipping slightly as it gave way beneath his feet. He dropped to his knees at the things that held everyone else still, grabbing at the larger object, shaking it violently.

-

"Ugh? Wha-? Reno? ... ROXAS?!"

Axel was jolted awake from the boy that was sitting nearly on top of him, shaking him awake as tears dripped from his eyes. Roxas grabbed him in a hug and Axel almost tried to get away from him, his mind shoving the thoughts of Luxord back to the surface.

"Roxas, get off him!"

This was a blonde Axel had never seen before that was streaking up to him. Roxas' watering eyes widened as the older blonde grabbed at him to get away from Axel. Reno was awake beside him in the commotion and was cowering against the elder red-head, who gripped him tighter. He almost cursed himself, realizing with a dull stab of pain that the tingle of feeling he should have felt at seeing his lover again after all the trauma was gone. No butterflies, no heating and tightening of the pants, no anything. Just a dull buzz of happiness that he was free once again.

The older blonde finally succeeded in ripping Roxas -kicking and crying and screaming- away from the horrified red-heads.

"Axel? Reno? Y-You were here the whole time? How long?" It was the eldest blonde. Axel shook his head as he sat up straighter, dragging Reno with him.

"Since last night. That's it."

"You were right here? Right at this spot? And I just abandoned you. I'm sorry."

The blonde's face fell making Axel gain a sympathetic expression. "It wasn't your fault. It was dark. And Luxord is a horrible man. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Cloud. I was one of Luxord's first victims."

-

Axel was thankful that Cloud had been there to keep his friends from touching him too much - although they each gave him a quick hug to show just how happy they were that he was back. The elder red-head exchanged his story for Cloud's, already knowing some of it from Luxord. He noticed with a small stab that Roxas wouldn't even look at him anymore after he told of the horrible things the eldest blonde did to him. He smirked somewhere in his mind as it told him that he was right in allowing himself to love Reno after Roxas caught on that his feelings could no longer be returned. Reno didn't stray too far away from Axel for the next few days, horrified he was going to be taken away again. Their story was repeated once again to their mothers, although Reno couldn't look at Aerith while Axel told of all the horrible things that had happened. He even had to tell her about Chad. That made the elder red-head's stomach churn as the mutilated face popped back up in front of his eyes. Marluxia was overjoyed at the news that reached him as Axel took Reno to get something from the pink-haired man a few days after they got back.

--

Four Years Later

--

"The two men that had killed 30 boys were found guilty of all charges today and have been sentenced to death. Apparently, Luxord had pleaded that Vexen was innocent but the man just wouldn't have it, claiming that he had helped in every case. When asked why they had killed and tormented so many boys, Luxord stated that he was ridding the world of impure souls and that only one had truly passed his test. I think that what they did was a horrible thing and that they -"

Axel shut off the television before the brunette newscaster could finish her report on the two criminals. Reno sighed beside him, unclenching his unknowingly clenched hand from Axel's. The older red-head smiled down at him, forcing him up and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on. I want to go get something to eat. Sound good?"

Reno nodded, walking with Axel to a store a few blocks away. The elder red-head stepped up to the counter, ordering what he wanted and grabbing two straws. Reno looked at him questioningly from behind until he noticed the woman hand his love a pink beverage. Axel winked, guiding Reno to a picnic table a little ways away, sitting down opposite him.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you, too, Reno."

Axel found Reno's hand under the table, squeezing it in his, vowing to protect him and love him always. The red-heads fell into bliss as Axel finally got his long-awaited milkshake.

--

The End

--

I hope you all liked it. It took me forever and the ending still wasn't even the way I wanted it. I had a huge long thing for the shared milkshake but I was an idiot and didn't write it down when I thought of it so I just stuck with that. Please, tell me what you thought about it. If you were wondering, yes, Luxord and Vexen kept on with the raping and killing of innocents, although no one else passed his test. I realized that I forgot about the good day/ bad day game. XD Oops. Ah well. No one cares, riiiight?! Hehe. And with the collars and leashes, I wanted something half-way kinky and that was as good as I could do for it still fitting with the story. I also realize that there was a lot of dog references in this one. XD I made a metaphor! I'm so proud! And this is now my longest document and story, word wise and chapter wise. Don't expect much more out from me as I am finding out just how strenuous this school business really is. XD But I wanna keep in touch with you all! So, send me reviews! Reviews and pm's! Please! XD I'm really desperate! XD I blame the fact that I'm not even at level fifty and am tackling dragon Maleficent in Hollow Bastion! XD I feel really silly about that! XD I'm going to be so lost without my obsession! XD Milkshake has been my life for the past month! XD And I just got a strawberry milkshake yesterday! I was so happy!

We'll wear our scars, like medals of hope, like medals of hope.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


End file.
